Tenth Wish
by Fro Kerota
Summary: When Naruto heard that his life could not hold any longer, he decided to accept it and spend his time left the best he could. That was until he met a guy that made him fall in love. Why did his life have to be so unfair? narusasu
1. Diary

I just realized I like to start new story but not finishing it haha. It's just, I have so many new story ideas in my head. I even have the plot of it. and I really want to write it out all. I just didnt know how to write it properly. But dont worry, I promise to continue my first story for you who followed it. I already have the plot really, I just need more refreshing ideas :))

so please enjoy this story. another story where kyuubi as little sister, again, Why I keep using kyuubi like that? I didnt realized it really.

by the way, this chapter was beta read by AlexConfused, Thanks Alex ^^

warning : yaoi, oc, highschool story, character death? haha, narusasu maybe, or sasunaru or narusasunaru. I havent decided it.

disclaimer : so naruto is not mine okay. "it is not Fro's too!"

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking** / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Diary<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>March, 29th 20xx<em>**

**_Dear Nobody,_**

**_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a boy, obviously. Right now, I'm 17 years old. I live with my parent and one little sister, Kyuubi. She'_****_s only two years younger than me. My father, Minato, own a company. He is currently CEO, and trying to expand the company into another city. My mother, Kushina, is a designer. They both really love their jobs._**

**_Anyway, this is my first time writing in a diary. Haha, this is sound really girly, right? I remember how there were so many girls in my previous elementary school who liked to keep diaries and exchange it with their friends. They looked so happy, it made many boys curious about it, so they started to write one too. Haha this is so reminding me of those moments. Man, I wonder how my old friend are doing right now. I hope they're okay right now._**

**_Actually, I really don't know why I suddenly wanted to write a diary, It's just the moment I saw this book I suddenly had an urge to write in it, haha. Funny, huh? Maybe, it was because of the news that I just got from the hospital. Do you want to know? My life cannot hold any longer. My body is already broken. It's such a pity, huh. I guess I just want to eternalize my last time into this book. Or maybe, I just want something to talk with because I dont have anyone else…_**

* * *

><p>The blue car cut straight across the road quickly. Surrounded by many cars who were doing the same thing, trying to quickly get to where they wanted to be. The sun was starting to hide behind the horizon as the sky began to envelop by darkness. The street lights began to lit one by one, illuminating the dark road. The city had yet to calm as the night crowded renewed the noisy. Despite the noise surrounding them, the blue car wasn't slowing down. It drove straight ahead, ignoring the commotion from the city.<p>

The silence enveloped the car as if the night crowded never disturbed the driver nor the passengers. The tension was so thick that it could be cut by knife. None of the passengers seemed to want to break the silence. Each one of them were too carried away in their own thought. Trying hard to hold themselves back, so none one of them would break their strong resistance of being weak.

The blonde man who sat on the driver seat tried his best to concentrate on the road, even when his worries kept envading his mind. Beside him, his wife wasn't doing much better than him. She was looked like going to break into cry if someone spoke to her. Behind them were their children. One is a boy at the age of seventeen, with blond hair and tan skin like his father. His face was expressionless. His blue eyes locked on the passing street outside the car window. Beside him was his little sister. She had long red hair like her mother. She was trying to look indifferent yet her blue green eyes betrayed her. They were glazed in tears. Her palms clenched so tightly on the car seat to avoid breaking down.

"Dad…" a low and deep voice suddenly broke the silence.

The blonde man who'd been called flinched. His eyes glanced at the back seat through the car mirror. His blue eyes tried to meet another blue eyes in the back seat. But they never did as they locked on the street outside the side window. "Yes?" he answered hestitantly. His voice was so hoarse after trying so hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I want to stop here." Said the voice again

"W-what? You cannot-"

"Please… I just want to take a walk for a while. I'll be fine" He assured

"B-but-" he sighed and rubbed his temple. He moved his foot to press the brake effectively slowed down the car. He moved to the side of the road, stopping the car completely.

"No! You cannot! Honey, start the car now!" his wife suddenly shouted. Her eyes were filled with tears now.

"Mother, I just want to take a walk. I'll be home in hour or so." The son said again

"No! Sweetie, please, I cannot -" her words were cut off in her throat as she saw her son's face. He was smiling at her, yet, his eyes were so empty. It took all she had not to cry and crush her son into hug.

"Mother?" said his son again. His lip had yet faded from smile.

"a-an hour. J-just one hour, t-then you have to go back, okay? a-and you have to call us!" said the mother finally. Her sobbing could not be stopped now.

"Thank you, mother" he said with smile. He brought his hand to the door knob before turned it and opened the door, grabbing his phone and wallet from the seat before getting out of the car. He pushed the door closed and moved back slightly to put a distance between him and the car.

"N-no! wait, let me come with you niisan! P-please, I-" her sister suddenly broke out. Her voice was sounded so hoarse. Her tears were sliding down her cheeks. the blue green eyes pleading to go with him.

"Thank you Kyuu, but I want to be alone for a while, okay? I'll see you later in an hour" he said again, smiling at her.

The little girl could only cry as she watched her brother move away from the car. He smiled to his family and waved his hand slightly. Inside the car, her mother broke into sobs, trying so hard not to run outside and pull her son back into the car again. Beside her, her husband sighed loudly. He rubbed his temple trying to ease the aches he felt. Though, the act didn't have any effect since the aches didn't come from his head but his heart.

**_"O-one year?"_**

**_"Yes. We are really sorry about this. But we already tried our best to help him. The cancer has already spread through his body too much. The operation wouldn't do any much good. Besides that we need a donor. Unless we find one, we cannot do anything about his condition right now. We're really sorry."_**

The blond teen walked across the road randomly. The cold wind blew over his hair making him shiver. He pulled the hood over his head to block any wind brushed his head. He wore his jacket tighter to warm his body, shoving both hands into his pockets. His blue eyes occasionally glanced around the street. A lot of people were walking around him, either they walked slowly, relaxed or in a rush. Some of them laughed and talked loudly. There were even those who walked as a couple and whispered sweet nothings to each other. There were also others who wore a suit, obviously tried to go to a work or going home from work. There were also some who walked around randomly like him, walked without any destination, just walked around to clear their mind.

**_"Is there **_really _**nothing that could save him? Please doctor, we can pay the money as much as you need. Just help him. Help our son."_**

He glanced to the store on the side of the street. There were a lot of cafés, family restaurants, a library, a music store, game stores, book stores, a karaoke place, a DVD store, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. He'd already lost count even since he started his walk.

**_"We have to find a donor. He really needs it. For now though, we can only help him with the current treatments."_**

A certain store suddenly caught his attention. The store has simple decoration. It was gift store. The bell rang loudly as he pushed open the door. The cashier looked up from his book and smiled at him. He only nodded at the greeting he got from the cashier and quickly looked around the store.

There were many antique things in the store. Obviously, this store had many variety things that could be bought as gifts. All of them were unique. From the book, doll, lamp, toy, vase, even until unique chair were exist in the store. The blue eyes looked around the things randomly. He really didn't know why he entered this store. It wasn't like he needed any gift or anything. He just suddenly had an urge to enter the place.

**_"I am so sorry, Naruto, I am really sorry. Oh my god, ,my son. my little boy. oh god, why did this have to happen to you, naruto, why, I am so sorry…."_**

"Is there anything that I can help you with, sir?" one of the employees suddenly said.

But the blond teen didn't answer. His cerulean eyes still looked around as if trying to find something. Then, a glimpse of blue caught his eyes. He wasted no time to walk to the blue thing. It was a book. An old book yet had unique design. He opened the cover and looked inside. The white paper had simple and classic decorated pages. The book was small and easy to carry around. It had small place as pen holder.

**_"Naru-niisan… you'll be okay right? Right? Please tell me you'll be okay! I don't want you to leave me niisan..."_**

"Oh, that's a journal book. You can use it to write a diary or your agenda. It's also perfect as a gift for someone who likes writing."

"Diary?" The blue eyes finally looked up from the book to meet the employee's eyes.

"Yes, a diary. Usually, girls like to write diary in the book like this. Do you want to give this to your girlfriend, sir?" asked the employee.

**_"Naruto…."_**

But again, the blond teen didn't answer him. He just looked back at the book again before finally mading up his mind. "I want to buy this book."

"Oh, really? Thank you very much sir, please this way. I hope your girlfriend likes your gift sir." said the employee as he lead the blond to the cashier.

* * *

><p>After he bought the book, he left the store, once again walking no purpose. Half of hour had already passed. But he still didnt want to go home. he came across some girls who kept trying to flirt with him; there was also the occasional person who tried to give him some flyers to promote their business or something. But, none of that he decided to pay some attentions. He just kept walking, ignoring his surroundings.<p>

**_"Did you know? I overheard the doctor saying something about the kid from that room. He said the kid's life **_only _**had about a year left."_**

He glanced around to realize he wasn't in the city anymore. He was in the some neighborhood near the city. He didn't realize he'd already walked this far. His body just walked automatically following its want. He didn't particularly care where he ended up. His body just moved on his own while his mind went around to another thing. His brain hadn't quiet acceptaed the news he'd gotten today at the hospital. It was just too much shock for him. The words that he couldn't live any longer were just too much. If he was going to end like this, why didn't it happen sooner before? Why did he have to spend all those years in the hospital just to be declared unfixable?

**_"O-one year? Such a poor kid. He's practically lived in the hospital ever since he was a child. Now his life can't hold out any longer. His family must be really sad right now..."_**

He stopped his walk when he saw a small park coming up ahead of him. He walked over to it and looked around only to find it empty. He walked absentmindedly to the swing in the middle of the park. He sat on it and sighed. It's almost been an hour already. His mother's going to called him anytime now. Truthfully, he didn't want to go home yet. He just couldn't hold himself watch his family sad. The sight of his mother and sister crying just now was just too much for him. He just wanted to avoid them for a while. He already knew the one who get hurt the most wasn't him. It was his family. Because he knew his family really loved him, just as much as he loved them. He really didn't want to leave them. He knew his mother would shut herself in her room and cry for days. Her sister would stop going to school and keep thinking about him. Then, his father, he who is supposed to be the head of family, the ones who has to be the strongest. But he knew, deep down in his father's heart, the man was crying. He really didn't want all of these happening to his family. He wanted them to just move on and forget him after he was gone.

Therefore, he wanted to do something for his family. The last thing he could do for them. He guessed he should be grateful that his doctor told him now. That his life was over in one year. Because, this way, he could think of something he wanted to do for his family. He had to make this one year was the best year they could have. So when the time came later, he wouldn't need to worry about his family again.

**_Then what about you?_**

He ignored his mind and started to move the swing. It moved up then down, then moved up again. The wind began to brush over his body. His hood fell down to reveal his golden hair. The sudden blast of cold sent shivers across his body. He stopped the swing and sighed. He couldn't even stand any cold now. His resistance was already too weak. He still wanted to walk any longer so he couldn't let his body pass its limit and then worry his family again. He startled when the phone in his pocket started to ringing loudly. He took it out and saw it was his mother like he expected. He pushed the call button and answered it.

"N-naruto? Where are you? A-are you okay? It's already been an hour? Do you-"

"I am fine mom. I am on the walk home right now." He cut off the rambles.

"r-really? Do you need us to pick you up? I don't want-"

"Mother, I'm fine. I don't need you to pick me up. I'll see you later okay?" he cut off again. He knew his mother wouldn't stop rambling once she started. He just didn't want to hear it right now. He hung up the phone before shoving it back in his pocket. He stood up and began to walk home.

Some students walked passed him. They talked loudly and laughed so happily. It's been a while since he'd seen people his own age in school uniforms. When was the last time he'd seen it? He couldn't remember. He didn't even remember when the last time he himself had worn a uniform like them. Probably since the doctor had told him that his body was too weak to endure many activities. They decided to stop him from going to school. When was that? Eleven? Twelve? Thirteen? Or even a lot younger than that? He didn't know the exact age he began his treatments at the hospital. He just remembered that he had been in the hospital for a really long time. He shook his head and sighed. He shoved his hand into his pocket and walked home.

* * *

><p>Dinner was eaten in silence. None of them seemed want to break it. Kushina didn't even complain when one of them didn't finish their food. They just ate, washed the dishes, and left for their rooms.<p>

Naruto walked quietly to his room. He glanced inside his sister's room to see that it was already dark. She must have decided to sleep early. His mother's room seemed to be in the same condition. But, he knew that none of them were going sleep peacefully tonight. He brought his hand to the door knob and turned it. The door opened in a 'click' and gave him a space to enter the room.

His room was decorated in the orange and black color. was located beneath a window with orange curtains. The bed sheet was dark orange with red designs on it. The pillows were red and black placed messily on the bed. Beside the bed was a small dresser where a night lamp and alarm clock resided. Then a closet door was on the right side of the bed. There was a shelf that contained a lot of books and CDs next to the dresser. Right across the shelf was a desk with a laptop upon it. On the floor was a carpet placed in the middle of the room with a TV, a video game station and a music player in front of it.

He moved to sit on the bed before glancing around his room thinking of what he was going to do tonight. His gaze landed on his desk. A blue book caught his eye. It was the book he had just bought. He walked to the desk and picked it up. He looked at it for a while before he pushed the chair back and sat down. He opened the book and picked up a pen. He paused for a while, thinking about what he should write in there.

_March, 29th 20xx_

_Dear Nobody,_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a boy, obviously. Right now, I'm 17 years old. I live with my parent and one little sister, Kyuubi. She'__s only two years younger than me. My father, Minato, own a company. He is currently CEO, and trying to expand the company into another city. My mother, Kushina, is a designer. They both really love their jobs._

_Anyway, this is my first time writing in a diary. Haha, this is sound really girly, right? I remember how there were so many girls in my previous elementary school who liked to keep diaries and exchange it with their friends. They looked so happy, it made many boys curious about it, so they started to write one too. Haha this is so reminding me of those moments. Man, I wonder how my old friend are doing right now. I hope they're okay right now._

_Actually, I really don't know why I suddenly wanted to write a diary, It's just the moment I saw this book I suddenly had an urge to write in it, haha. Funny, huh? Maybe, it was because of the news that I just got from the hospital. Do you want to know? My life cannot hold any longer. My body is already broken. It's such a pity, huh. I guess I just want to eternalize my last time into this book. Or maybe, I just want something to talk with because I dont have anyone else…_

He smiled sadly at his own writing. He sighed before turning to the next page. He looked at it for a while before moving his finger across the white paper.

_The last thing I want to do_

_1.…..._

_2.…..._

_3.….._

* * *

><p>The next morning finally greeted their house. He groaned and rubbed the traces of sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock beside the bed to see that it was almost seven in the morning. He yawned loudly and stretched his arm like a cat before getting up from the bed. He walked to his closet and picked up a pair of sweatpants and an orange shirt to wear. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and slowly went through his morning routine. After he was done, he came out of his room and walked to the kitchen.<p>

His mother who stood in front of the cupboard turned around to him and greeted him a morning. She smiled and kissed his check. His father and his sister were already sat at the table. They all nodded and greeted him a good morning. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, he could still easily see that they had not get any sleep last night. They had dark marks under their eyes and they were still red from tears..

He sighed before taking a seat beside his sister. His mother quickly placed a glass of milk in front of him and some food before taking a seat beside him. They had their breakfast in the silence yet again. The tension had not cleared at all. None of them seemed to want to talk about something like their usually did. After a few minutes, he finally decided to say what he had written in his book last night.

"I want to go to the school again" he broke the silence.

All the listeners in the room startled and looked up at him. Their eyes widened in confusion.

"W-what?" his mother finally said.

"I said I want to go to the school again. Can I… do that?"

"Y-you want to go back to school again? R-really?" his father finally decided to ask me. He really didn't believe his son's sudden statement. Naruto just nodded at them and waited for their response. He knew it was such a risk since his body couldn't stands a lot of activity. But he couldn't help it. He just suddenly had this thought last night. Maybe for the last time, he could feel a normal life as teenager. He wouldn't know without trying it. Maybe he could…

"B-but you cannot! Y-your body-"

"Are you really sure, Naruto?" his father cut off. He glanced at his wife and smiled reassuringly. Kushina's eyes widened before looking away as if in a shame. Why didn't she realize it beforehand? Her son has never asked for something before. He didn't even protest when they suddenly decided that he couldn't continue going to school. Yet, today, he suddenly asked for something. For the first time in a really long time in his life, her son finally wanted something.

"Yes, I am sure." Kushiha looked up to her son. Just how many tough things has he gone through in his life? He has never complained about it. He even comforted them instead of the other way around. She finally couldn't hold it anymore. A tear slid down her cheek from the corner of her eyes. She smiled at him. If it was the last thing she could do for her son, then she would do it no matter what consequences…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The last thing I want to do<em>**

**_1. Go back to school_**

**_2.…..._**

**_3.….._**

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>so how do you think? :))<p>

dont forget to review!


	2. School

_This chapter was beta read by AlexConfused :)_

disclaimer : Naruto is not mine

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking** / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. School<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>April, 9th<em>********_20xx_**

**_Dear Nobody,_**

**_Tomorrow, I can finally go to school again. I've almost forgotten how it is to be a student. I feel so excited about this. I got accepted at Konoha High School. I'm so happy because I heard that many of my old friends go to school there! God, I really miss them. I wonder how they all **_are _**like right now. Will they be surprised to see me? I bet they will, haha xD_**

**_But somehow, I feel a bit scared. It's been a long time since I've been school again. I hope it wouldn't be too hard for me. Please wish me a lot of luck here, okay?_**

* * *

><p>The sun had already started to appear above the horizon, illuminating the world as a sign to tell people that they could finally start their life again. The birds chirped loudly as if they didn't want to lose to the orb in greeting the bright morning. In a certain place far from downtown was a house. It was a normal size house, not too big nor too small. simple with a classic decor and a beautiful garden. On the second floor, at the corner room, was seen a window. It had orange curtain covering it. A little gap let the sunbeam slip into the room, making rays of light scatter straight across to the bed.<p>

The bundle under sheet bed moved slightly, clearly disturbed by the glint of the sunlight. At the top of the bundle, glimpse of yellow was seen. There was a ruffling sound as the yellow head moved underneath the sheet. There were some curses heard when the alarm clock suddenly rang loudly letting the owner know that it was already the time to wake up. The bundle curled even more as if trying to ignore whatever disturbed him and continue his sleep. But as the Lady Luck wasn't on his side, a loud series of knocks were heard at his door.

"Niichan! Wake up already!" came a shout from behind the door before it opened revealing a girl in her school uniform.

The bundle was only grunted in answer. The girl breathed a sigh before walking to the window and opening the curtains. She opened the window to let the wind in before turning to the bed. She switched the alarm off, letting it to rest for today. After that she turned around to the bundle under the sheet and sighed. Without mercy, she pulled off the sheet to reveal the bundle form. It was groaned and cursed before glaring at the girl. "Come on, niichan. Wake up already. I thought you wanted to go to school today?" she smirked at the sleepy expression on her older brother's face. It was really priceless. Not priceless thing in a bad way or what. In fact, it was simply adorable. His golden hair was crumpled. The top and back of his hair was pointing in every direction while his bangs were tousled in a mess half covering his eyes. Behind it, blue eyes were glaring, yet sleep was still stuck in them making them only open halfway. Confusion was still clearly written on his face. Her older brother obviously was not a morning person as he has yet to realize his surroundings.

"What..? Kyuu? What are you doing here?" said the hoarse voice before it was groaning at the loss of sleep.

"Come on, niichan! It's school! You have a school today!" shout the girl again as she rushed her brother to wake up.

"School?" said her brother in confusion.

"Yes! Now, wake up! You only have half an hour to take a shower, change clothes, and eat breakfast!" she shouted again as she walked to the closet to pick out her brother's uniform. She watched in amusement as the reality seemed to slowly sink into her older brother's head. His sleepy eyes widened. The confusion began to morph into panic as he quickly sat up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I am late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late—" he cursed loudly. His sister could only shake her head and chuckle at his antics.

"Breakfast is ready. Come down as fast as you can once you ready, okay? I'll go down first." She shouted from outside the bathroom. There was only a grunt in answer that came out from the bathroom. She took it as a yes and made her way to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the bathroom door finally opened and revealed the blond teen with only a towel around his hip. Naruto quickly walked to the bed where his sister placed his uniform earlier, he took it and quickly got dressed. He rubbed his hair with a towel furiously try hard as fast as he could to dry it. After he was done, he shook it off like wet cat before picked up a comb and tried to comb it. The key word was "tried". Because no matter how hard he tried, his hair was never anything other than tousled spiky hair. It was just the way it like it. He didn't really care about it anyway.

After that, he walked to the mirror to see his reflection. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a dark red colored plaid tie. The pants were dark red colored plaid as same as his tie. The color was also applied on the sweater he used after the white shirt, except it has not a plaid on it. He picked a red lined orange scarf from his closet and wore it around his neck. He took the school blazer which has white color like his shirt with red lines on the rim and red buttons and then wore it after the sweater. He couldn't help it. Today was still March which meant the cold hadn't left completely. But If you had to compare it to last month, the temperature has definitely has gone up since the snow has begun to melt. For normal people, it would be starting warm up. But for him, it was different. His body would quickly catch a cold as soon as he got out from the house with only thin clothes. His body's resistance was already so weak that even the winter was his enemy now.

He took a jacket and put it in to his school bag just in case. He walked to the desk to pick up his wallet, his handphone, his diary and then for the last was his "Gama-chan" It was a green small frog-shaped pouch. Inside it were bottle of medicines, his emergency life aid which he always carried every time he went out. He put it all in his bag before leaving his room. He walked down to the kitchen to find his family already seated at the table. He greeted them all a good morning and kissed his mother and sister on cheek before taking a seat beside his sister. He sent a confused look at his sister who was frowning to him. "What?" he decided to ask.

Kyuubi only shook her head as she lifted her hands to undo his tie, she redid it entirely before sighing. "Geez, you don't even know how to wear the tie, do you? Tsk, there. Now you are finished." She said before taking a full glance to her older brother's appearance. Her eyes widened in awe. "Wow, you look really good Niichan. You are so hot! I bet the girls are gonna fall head over heels once they see you hihihi!" she giggled imagining her brother's reaction when it actually did happen.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, for both the fact that he couldn't wear a tie and that his sister had just compliment him. He shook it off before quickly eating his breakfast. chatter between eating just like usual. Asking how each other were feeling today, and what they would be doing later. After his declaration one week ago, his family finally started to forget the ultimatum of his sickness. They decided to busy themselves helping Naruto to be able enter the school again. After all, he has been absent for about five years now. It was obviously not a small amount of time. He had even asked his sister during this last week to help him cover some things that he'd missed. Obviously a week wasn't a proper time to pay up his absent since it has been five years, not just one or two months. He could have just been homeschooled for few months, but he didn't, he refused to waste that much time, he only had a year left after all. Besides, his goal wasn't to study. It was for a completely different reason. He didn't even care if he became the student with the lowest marks in the entire school.

With his parent's connection, he finally got accepted into Konoha High school which was a half hour away from his house. But that was fine by him since his mother wouldn't let him walk that far. Either he was going to get a car or his mother was going to take him every days. He didn't mind either one.

He was surprised when his mother said that most of his old friends went to the Konoha High school. He quickly sent Gaara a message after he'd heard the news. He and Gaara had been best friends since childhood. When he was stated as a leukemia patient five years ago, his parent had decided to leave his home town to get a better treatment. He and Gaara decided to keep in contact via email. They have been in touch even until now. He didn't give any slight hint that he was sick though. He just didn't know how to tell him. He also didn't want to make his best friend worry. Therefore he decided to keep it as a secret.

As he expected, Gaara also went to Konoho high school. He was really happy when he got that message from his best friend. He really couldn't wait to see Gaara again. After all, it has been a long time. The last time they met was on his birthday last year. Gaara said he couldn't wait to meet him in the school later. He also said he was willing to help him in study. Naruto was really glad he had a friend in his new school. After all, he really didn't know what school was like right now. Having Gaara as a best friend was really a big help for him.

After he was done with breakfast, he quickly walked to parking lot. He walked to his mother's red Mercedes Benz and got into the passenger seat. His sister followed behind him. A few minutes later their parents came out of the house and walked over to them. Kyuubi quickly gave her father a kiss on the cheek before took a seat on the behind his brother. Minato only smiled at Naruto and walked to his own car, a blue Chevrolet. He said goodbye to his family before took off towards the company leaving his children in kushina's care.

"So, are you two ready?" Kushina smiled to her children as she got into the driver seat.

"You bet ha! I am more than ready. Now, let's go to surprise the school!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>Konoha high school was one of the top schools in the country. It was a co-ed school. Naruto heard that many of rich people who go to this school. He also heard that it has so many honors and acknowledgments in many sectors. He knew he was lucky to be accepted at this school. Well, it all was thanks to his parents. They said they have a friend inside Konoha. Therefore he could get accepted easily.<p>

Naruto's eyes looked up excitedly as he saw loads of boys and girls wearing the same uniform as him walking around the school grounds. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen so many teens in one place before. Hell, it was his first time seeing them this many. He waved his mother good bye before making his way to the school building. He startled when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the message.

To : Naruto niichan

Subject : Good Luck!

From : Red kitsune

Are you in the school yet? How is it? I hope it goes well. Promise me to tell later. Good luck! xD

Naruto smiled at the message before touching the screen to reply it.

To : Kyuubi

Subject : Good Luck!

From : Brother

Yep, I'm here. This school is awesome. It is fucking huge, man! I will tell you more later. Thanks ^^

He pushed the button send before shoving the phone back in his pocket again. He looked around as he walked to find the office. His right hand which was holding a map didn't help him any better. This school is fucking huge! He really didn't lie when he said that to his sister. He had been walking for almost twenty minutes but the office was nowhere to be found. Damn. They should at least order someone to pick him up in front of the building. He couldn't ask the students either since the class was already started few minutes ago. The corridors were empty.

"Hey, you! What are you doing there, the class hasalready started. What are your name and your class huh?" a voice suddenly called him from behind. He turned around to find a man that looked like he was in his late twenties. He has dark brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He had a stack of papers in each hands.

"umm, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a new student here. I was trying to get to the office but, well, this school is just too huge, so I am in lost here." He said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh. You are the new student! I see. I am sorry. You must be really confused right now. My name is Umino Iruka. I am a math teacher. Most students call me Iruka-sensei. I'll take you to the headmaster's office now. Did you bring your class schedule?" Iruka asked with a smile. He turned to lead Naruto to the office.

"oh, yes. Here. Thank you sensei" Naruto said with grin. He was really grateful that he met a kind teacher. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the headmaster's office. Iruka knocked on the door a few times before it opened to let them in. The Head master nodded at them and let them to sit.

"Welcome to Konoha high school, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I hope you like our school." The headmaster said to him, rubbing his fingers against his goatee and taking a look at Naruto's appearance. "You really look like your father, Naruto-kun. You remind me of when Minato was still a teenager." He said with smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his back unsure of how he should responded about it. "err, thank you.."

Sarutobi only nodded at him, before his face turned sad. "I already heard about your condition. When I got your father's request, I quickly decided to accept it. You must have it hard. I am really sorry about your b-"

"Sir, can I go to my class already?" Naruto quickly cut in. His voice almost turned into a yell from his panic. He didn't want to talk about his sickness in his school, especially with unknown people listening. He sneaked a glance at the teacher behind him before sending a pleading look to Sarutobi hoping the headmaster would take the hint.

"Oh, I am sorry, Naruto-kun. Yes, you may go to your class now. Remember to come to my office anytime you need help. Minato was a really good student of mine. I really want to help you since you are his son." He smiled apologetically at Naruto.

Iruka was confused at the sudden change in the conversation but he didn't take a mind of it though he was a bit curious about what condition that Sarutobi mentioned before. He bowed to him before taking Naruto to his class.

"I didn't know Sarutobi-sama knew you, Uzumaki-kun. Your father must be really close with him." Iruka said as they walked to Naruto's class

"err, yeah, I actually just found out this morning today." He said a bit uncomfortable.

The rest of walk was filled with Iruka chattering about Konoha High School to him. Naruto found that Iruka was a really kind teacher. He was fun and easy to talk to. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the classroom where Naruto would attend the homeroom.

Iruka told him to wait a minutes as he opened the class door. There was a yell before Iruka came out of the class angrily. "That perverted idiot. How many times have I told him not to be late!" he cursed before realizing that he was not alone. He sent an apologetic face as a pink tint decorated his cheeks. "Oh, I am sorry, Uzumaki-kun. Kakashi-sensei was still hasn't arrived."

"Aw, Iruka-chan. Did you search for me? I am sorry to make you wait, I promise not to worry you again." said a voice suddenly. Naruto turned his wide eyes to the man behind him. He had silver spiky hair and a black mask covered half of his face. His eye curved in what he assumed was a smile. In his left hand was an orange book titled with 'Icha icha paradise'.

"Kakashi! You are late!" Iruka yelled at him

"I am sorry Iru-chan. You see, I really didn't mean to, it's just I found a black cat on the way here, and she was-"

"Shut up. You liar! I don't believe you.." Iruka yelled again while Kakahi answered him with a happy expression on his face to which Iruka would yell at him again. Naruto watched them in amusement as they bantering with each other. The way they talked made him think that there was something between the two teachers. As amusing as it was, Naruto still has a class to get to. He let out a small cough to catch their attention.

Iruka blushed again when he realized he just forgot about the student in front of him. "Uzumaki-kun, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." He smiled embarrassed. "Anyway, this is Kakashi-sensei. He teaches English. He is also the one who will take care of your homeroom.".

"Good morning sensei!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, are you the new student? Well, let's just go in then. See you later Iru-chan. Please don't miss me too much, okay?" He said the last sentence with a different voice as he sent a look to Iruka. Iruka blushed slightly. He glared at him before leaving them to go to his own class.

Naruto let out a nervous sigh as Kakashi asked him to wait outside the class until he was called. It felt like a forever after kakashi got in to class. His heart beating nervously as his mind kept chanting to calm down. He was almost flinched when the door opened again and kakashi asked him to come in and introduce himself. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good Morning! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am 17 years old. My favorite things are orange and ramen! I hate the three minutes I have to wait before eat ramen and my sister for yelling at me too often just because I ate ramen. I also hate PE classes and the cold is my eternal enemy!" He yelled excitedly. He gave a two finger salute at the class and grinned widely.

There was a silent pause before the class broke into murmur. Naruto kept grinning waiting for their reaction. He glanced around to find a few familiar face. He guessed they were his old friends. He grinned wider when he caught a sight of Gaara smiling at him.

"N-naruto?!" a loud voice suddenly said. The voice revealed the owner to be a boy with brown spiked hair and a red triangle tattoo on each cheek.

"Yo, dog breath! Long time no see huh?" Naruto grinned at the boy he recognized the boy as Kiba, one of his close friends in elementary school.

"no way! You are really Naruto?!" said another voice. Naruto grinned excitedly as his old friends one by one remembered him. He found that almost all his old friends were in the same class as him. He really should thank his father for this.

He glanced around the class as he tried to remember the face of his friends. But something suddenly stopped his eyes. In the corner of room was a boy. There was a certain aura that attracted Naruto to him. Despite the commotion in the class, the boy didn't even take a glance of it. His eyes were locked on the sight of outside the window. He had a pale skin and dark hair. Beautiful was the first thing that came into Naruto's mind. He has an aura that made him cannot compound with the rest of the class. He was so noticeable sight yet so unattainable like he was in completely different world.

Then, as if he could feel Naruto's stare, the boy suddenly turned his head and his dark eyes met blue eyes. Naruto's eyes widened. He raised his hand to feel his chest in confusion.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badumb._

**_What is this feeling?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The last thing I want to do<em>**

_**1. Go back to the school**_ -.-.-.-.- **_done!_**

**_2._****_…_****_..._**

**_3._****_…_****_.._**

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>thanks for remind me about grammar, I am still in learn level, sorry :)<p>

I already fix the first chapter. But I didnt know if I miss any word that have mistake grammar again, sorry. please tell me if this one has a mess grammar too. thanks.

dont forget to review! :))


	3. Friend

disclaimer : why did I have to say this all the time? Naruto is not mine okay

note :

**_diary writing_**

**_thinking / _**_'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>"Osmosis is of great importance in biological processes where the solvent is water. The transport of water and other molecules across biological membranes is essential to many processes in living organisms. Haruno-san, Can you tell me the process of osmosis itself?" asked a woman in her early thirties. The woman is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. The woman who wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow stopped her reading and looked up to the pink haired girl who sat at the back desk.<p>

_Crunch._

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. If two solutions of different concentration are separated by a semi-permeable membrane which is permeable to the smaller solvent molecules but not to the larger solute molecules, then the solvent will tend to diffuse across the membrane from the less concentrated to the more concentrated solution. This process is called osmosis." Sakura ended it proudly.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Very well. Now, Hinata, can you remind me of the diffusion process?" Kurenai asked the black haired girl who sat on the front desk. She smiled at the girl giving more courage to the girl for talk.

_'__psst (whisper) chouji (wishper) do you want (whisper) this too (whisper)?'_

"Y-yes, se-sensei. Umm..ano.. d-diffusion is- um- di-ffusion r-refers to the process by which mo-molecules intermingle a-as a result of their kinetic e-energy of ran-random motion, se-sensei." said the timid girl groggily. The corner of her eyes shyly glanced at the corner of class.

_'__r-really?(whisper) You gonna give that (whisper)?'_

_'__sure, sure (whisper) I have a lot of it (whisper) let's eat this together (whisper)'_

"Very good, Hinata. Well, then, now, Uzumaki-kun, why don't you tell me the example of osmosis process?" she asked the boy who sat at the corner of class. Her eyebrows twitching and her palms clenched itchy.

_'__how is it, chouji (chew) this (chew) is good (chew) righhht (crunch) ?'_

_'__yeah (chew) where are you (chew) get this from (crunch) ? this is (crunch) really good (crunch)'_

Kurenai smiled at the sight in front of her before placed her book at the table. She walked calmly to the corner of class. The students around her quickly moved to avoid the dark aura that kept splashing around her body. She stopped at the front of blond boy and smiled. "Really? Is that really good, Uzumaki-kun? May I have some too then?" She asked calmly. Her face was smiling but the dark aura around her nearly killed students around her.

Naruto turned his head to the voice beside him as he answered grinning "Sure, sure, (chew chew) I have a lot of it (chew) You can hav-" he stopped his sentences abruptly. His eyes widened and the snacks that hold by his hand dropped. Behind him chouji choked on his own food.

"I can?" kurenai asked again. Her palms clenched itchy to hit someone.

"ehehehehehe, ano, sensei, o-of course yo-you can, ahahaha, he-here you can have it all, ahahaha, ri-right chouji" he swallowed as his hand rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"oh (crack) that (crack) is (crack) kind (crack) of (crack) you (crack) Uzumaki-kun" Kurenai said as she continually relaxed her palm muscle.

Naruto's eyes widened even more. He swallowed hard as he tried to move back escaping from his dead fate. "L-look, se-sensei, I-I really do-don't mean to, it's just that I-I am really hungry so-so-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p>"hahahahahah- you- haha- naruto you- hahahahahaha" Kiba laughed madly.<p>

"Shut up, dog breath. I am hungry, okay!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arm. Both of his ears were glowing red due to being pulled so hardly. Beside him, chouji was partially in the same state.

"troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed next to them. He folded his hand on the table and slept his head upon it.

"but-hahahahhahah- that was just- ahahahhahaha-ouch ouch" he held his stomach hurt from too much laughing.

"that's for laughing at me, dog breath." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up." Kiba said glaring

"But, seriously, Naruto, what's wrong with you? People don't just eat in the middle of class because they are hungry you know?" Ino said as she sat beside Shikamaru. Behind her Sakura walked following.

"Nah, people need to loosen up sometimes, like the one beside me" he smirked at the girl as his finger pointed at Kiba who glaring at him. "Though, I have to say sorry for Chouji, because me you got a detention." He smiled apologetic to the orange haired boy.

"Nah, the snacks are worth it." He smiled."By the way do you still have it?" he asked as the corner of his mouth watering.

"sure, sure, here you can have it all" Naruto said laughing and gave the snacks to the chubby boy.

The group laughed again. They began to talk randomly as they waited for the next class. Took a glance of his friends, Naruto secretly picked up the blue book that placed safely in his shirt pocket. He took the pen and opened his diary. He smirked and began to write. Not realizing that Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was late again. It was almost an hour but the gray haired teacher was still nowhere to seen. Naruto sighed on his seat. He leaned against the chair and crossed his arms. He glanced to next to him to see shikamaru slept soundly. At the front desk, Kiba talked loudly with group of boys. Chouji still ate the snacks he just gave before. His mouth had yet stopped chewing. He glanced behind him to see Shino talking with his bug. He sighed again.<p>

All his old friends had yet to change. They were still partially same as like as he remember when child. Shikamaru was still a lazy-ass bastard that has a genius brain. It was only two days since he came to this school. But all he saw about shikamaru was slept all day. The teacher didn't even punish him for slept in the middle class. He heard it was because Shikamaru once wrote a paper for a competition and won it nationally and got the school an honor for years. So, the school let him do as he wanted as long as he kept his grade good in the end. Damn. Lucky bastard.

Kiba was still loud and obnoxious as ever. Naruto remembered him as crazy bastard. They once like to play pranks in school together, made the school in uproar. He chuckled at the memory. He wondered if kiba still want to do prank with him. It would be great since prank was also one of his missions in the school.

Chouji was greedy in food. He was even bigger than Naruto remembered about him. Naruto almost choked at his own saliva when he saw chouji ate his lunch yesterday. The portion was too much that it almost occupied all place on the table. No wonder chouji was really big. He shook his head at the thought.

Shino was still weird and loner. He didn't really know him in the past. But he remembered Shino as boy who really like to play with bugs, even talked and ate with them. It seemed it was still same.

Sakura and Ino were looked more beautiful right now, though their personality were still same. They were best friend and rival at same time. They were never tired to compete each other, even though they always got a draw in the end. It also seemed their personality as fangirl has gotten worst. He felt pity to the boy who was kept pestered by them as he glanced to the boy who sat beside the window.

It was the pretty boy who Naruto saw yesterday. Naruto found out his name was Sasuke Uchiha, It seemed to him that Sasuke was a loner who like brooding on his own. He always looked outside the window except only when the teacher taught the class. He didn't even glance to the girls who kept flirt at him all day. Naruto decided he was a cold bastard. Every boy would want to be in his position. How could he just kept brooding like that and wasted all his fangirls. Or maybe that guy was a gay after all. That would make sense with his pretty appearance and all.

_But…_

He raised his hand and touched his chest with palm. He frowned.

_'__Why did my heart beat so fast like this each time I see him?'_

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

_'__and this feeling…it's not because my sickness right? I knew it's not… but…'_

He squeezed his palm before took his eyes away from the boy. He really didn't know what happened with his body. The feeling was too much. His heart beat so fast and it was hard to breathe. His stomach also kept fluttering weirdly. _'Is it really not because my sickness?'_ he thought wondering.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang loudly letting the student know that it was time to have lunch. Kakashi came really late. It was half hour before the bell. He should just not come to the class at all if he was going late at the last minutes.<p>

Naruto walked with his friends to canteen. In his hand was a bento that specially made by his sister. He glanced around to find a red hair. Gaara was in the different class today. After a few minutes he finally caught a sight of red haired boy. He was about to walked to him when a hand grabbed him.

"dude, where are you going? Let's sit there to eat" Kiba said to him as his hand stopped naruto from go.

Naruto frowned and glanced to the table that was pointed by kiba. It seemed that was their usual table as all their friends walked to sit there. He glanced to Gaara who was about to sat on the table outside the canteen. "Gaara!"

Kiba's eyes widened before he grabbed naruto's body. "dude! Are you crazy, why the hell did you call him!" all his friends stopped their walked when heard Kiba yelled.

"What did you mean?" asked naruto frowning. But he decided to ignore kiba and walked to the red haired boy "Gaara!"

The red haired boy stopped his walk and turned his head to naruto. His face was expressionless. He stared at naruto for a while before turned his head and walked away.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What- Gaara! Where are you-" his word was cut off abruptly when he felt kiba grabbed him again,

"dude, stop it! Do wish to die?! No one call gaara like that!" kiba yelled loudly

"I know kiba is idiot, naruto, but this time, he was right." Ino added

"What the-

"Shut up, dog boy. Anyway, you shouldn't get near gaara. He is scary." Sakura added as she smirked to kiba who glaring.

"But, how do you know about gaara, naruto? Did his popularity already spread that far?" chouji said

"popularity? What do you mean?" asked naruto in confusion

"What, you don't know?! Gaara is an ass bastard. I heard he like fighting. They even said that he once nearly killed the opponents." Kiba said in disgust

"true, true, there are even rumors that say he is doing drugs." Tenten added

"Hey, is it true that he is part of yakuza? I heard he also killed his own mother when child. That was crazy." Kiba thought shivering.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his friend talked badly about his best friend.

"Anyway naruto, he is a bad influence, you shouldn't get near him or even look at him."

"yeah, damn, do you see his stare just now? He looked like he was about to kill someone, he should-

"SHUT UP" Naruto growled.

"YOU! You don't even know him! Gaara is my best friend! Don't ever talk shit about him like that! If you just gonna shitting him like this, then you better never talk to me again!" he hissed angrily before stomped away from them.

Kiba, sakura, ino, chouji, tenten and shikamaru'eyes widened at the sudden outburst. They could only stare dumbstruck watching Naruto angrily walked away from them. They looked at each other before looked away guilty.

"Troublesome..."

* * *

><p>"Gaara!"<p>

"Gaara! Gaara! damn it, stop you bastard!" shouted Naruto angrily as he run to chase the red haired boy.

"You ass! Stop, I said!" He grabbed gaara's shoulder and pushed him hard to the wall

"You –_pant_- bastard –_pant-_ " he said as he was out of breath

"Why are you doing here?" Gaara said coldly

"What –_pant_- You ass! That's my line! _–pant-_ Why the hell did you _–pant-_ ignore me just now –_pant_- ?!" he said still panting

"You are with your friend. You alrea- Naruto, are you okay?" he said frowning as he watched his friend tried hard to keep his breath.

"I –pant- fine, damn-"

"Naruto, maybe you should-

"shut up! I am fine, damn it!" He pushed himself to the wall and leaned against it. His breath had yet to calm down. His head started to dizzy. Damn, he shouldn't run like that. It all was gaara fault made him run like that. Fuck. He took a long breath and relieved it. He did it again before sighed.

"Naruto, are y-

"I said I am fine. Damn it. But, You! You asshole! Why the hell did you run away from me like that, you bastard!" naruto yelled again after he felt his breath turned normal.

The red haired boy turned his head away from his friend. His face became expressionless cold again. "You already heard it from your friend, right?"

"about what, I don't-

"You heard. About me." he said coldly.

Naruto's eyes widened before it glared angrily. "I did. But! Why the hell did they talk shit like that! They do-

"Because it's true, Naruto. You move away from our town, you didn't know what happened. People hate me. I don't want them to hate you too, so I decided to avoid you." Gaara cut in.

"Bullshit! I know they are not true! I thought we already over this, damn it. Your mother's death was not your fault! It was accident. You are my best friend. I know you. You are not bad kid." Naruto yelled at him

"But, that still don't change their thinking of me you know, it would be better if you av-

"Shut up!" he hissed angrily. "I don't care what the fuck they are thinking! No one talked shit about my friend. If they are going to like that, that's means war for me" he growled furiously and crossed his arm.

Gaara's eyes widened before it's softened. He smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, naruto. But you don't need to do anything, its fine."

"like hell it's fine! Anyway, don't ever you avoid me again, you hear me? If they gonna think bad about me, then so be it. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I never have good popularity, anyway." He huffed annoyed.

Gaara only smiled grateful at him.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi is such an ass. She didn't even let me eat ramen as snacks damn it. Do you even know what she said? She said ramen cup is super ugly sloppy junk with preservatives shit! Even my mom was side with her!" Naruto whined<p>

Gaara chuckled at his friend before replied. "But ramen is junk with preservatives shit. It's not health you know"

"What, now you are side with them, I thought you are my best friend, you bastard." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"I am your best friend. I just don't like ramen, you know" he chuckled again

Not knowing of them, far across their desk at the front side of class. A group of teens was staring at them. Tenten rubbed her hand awkwardly as she glanced at naruto guilty. "You know, do you think we should apologize to them?"

"are you crazy? He is gaara! There is no way in hell I apologized to them!" Kiba growled angrily

"But, what if Naruto was true? I really felt guilty about this." Tenten said again

"troublesome.." shikamaru sighed

"Hey, did gaara just smiled just now?" Ino said suddenly. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Holy shit, He laughed! Did you see that?" sakura added in shock

"hey, they are really looked so close. Naruto said gaara is his best friend right?" chouji said this time

"B-but, that's didn't change he was gaara! you know about the rumors!" kiba yelled stubbornly.

"b-but still, I felt really bad about naruto, now he must be really angry with us. He didn't even glance to us when he walked into the class!" Tenten said again.

Shikamaru who has been listening to them sighed. He yawned sleepily and stood up from his seat. "It's such a troublesome…"

His friends stared wide at him as he walked slowly to Naruto before took a seat beside him.

Naruto who has been chattering with gaara stop his talk and stared at shikamaru weirdly. Shikamaru stared back before looked away and scratching his head awkwardly. "You know, it's such a troublesome. But, do you mind if I join your chat with your best friend?" he said as he took a glance gaara.

Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned widely. He hugged Shikamaru's shoulder and said "What the, you are just gonna sleep here right? Well, I don't mind. Anyway, this is gaara, I think you already knew him. We have been talking about my sister, you know, she was such a bitch. She has been forbid me from eating ramen! Damn it, did you know what she said? She said…" He began chattering again. Shikamaru sighed in relieved as he knew that he was already forgiven.

* * *

><p>"I-I am gonna apologized too!" Tenten suddenly said at her friends. She gripped her shirt nervously before walked to Naruto.<p>

"W-wait, I am gonna apologized too." Chouji said following her.

"What the fuck! You cannot, he was gaara-

"B-but, he is naruto's friend. Beside h-he don't look so bad when smiling. I-I am gonna apologized too" Ino said before walked following his friend.

"S-shut up ino pig. I am the one who gonna apologized first!" sakura finally said didn't want to lose

"I am the first you forehead!" ino glared at her friend.

Behind them, Kiba glared angrily. He crossed his arms and growled. " Fine, whatever. Like hell I'm gonna apologized." He took a glance at his friends who now laughed and chatted happily. His palms began to itch before he gritted his teeth and exploded. "Damn it! Fine, Fuck! You ass bastard!" he stomped furiously to them.

"Yo, dog breath, so you finally come here huh?" Naruto said smirking

"Shut up, blondie! It's not like I gonna apologized to him!" he pointed to Gaara angrily

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared. "Don't ever dare, Inuzuka" he growled

"W-what, yo-

"Shut up, dog breath! Just I apologized already. It's not like you are gonna lose anything, idiot" Sakura said as she hit kiba's head

"ouch, that's hurt, you bitch!" kiba yelled

"What the fuck did you just call me?" sakura growled

"w-what, no, wait, wait, damn it, ouch, stop, ouch, that's hurt! Sorry! I'm sorry okay, sorry!" kiba whined as he tried to avoid sakura's hit. All his friends just laughed at his pity fate.

Behind them, a dark haired boy who sat next to window turned his head to them. There was a flash of emotion in the boy's eyes when he glanced to the blond teen. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them before he turned his head again and his face became expressionless again.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>April, 11th<em>****_ 20xx_**

**_Today, I failed to get a detention. Kurenai-sensei is just too kind. Kakashi is still late as always. The classes was so boring. I didn't understand of it at all. Damn. I guess it was my own fault since I didn't have school for five years. But still, did the lessons always this hard? Thank god I brought snacks with me,_**

**_Oh, by the way, the snacks mission is success, haha. Kurenai's sensei expression was priceless! Woman is scary after all, especially a pregnant woman. Damn. My ears is hurt so bad. I hope it's not going to get worst because my sensitive skin. I'm really sorry about chouji who get detention because of me. I have yet get a detention myself because my status as new student. They are too kind, huh. Ah, and also Kiba's stomach seems hurt bad because laughing, haha, get that, dog breath!_**

**_Today, I realized something, one, about Gaara. It seems that all the students really hate him. They either glared at him or avoided him. Bastards. Why the hell did Gaara do to make them hate him like that? it remind me when we were child. Gaara was hated and bullied when we child. I thought it's gonna change as we grew. But, it's not at all. I shouldn't leave him alone before. I'm really sorry gaara…_**

**_I am glad my old friends decided to change their minds and be friend with gaara. well, it's shame since I have been planning the pay back for them in my head haha. Well, I guess I just have to use it for other guys._**

**_Two, was that sasuke guy always alone? I have been watching him secretly. But all he does is brooding. I didn't even remember heard him talk ever since I came to this school. Did he feel lonely at all?_**

**_Three, I just realized that there was a hole in my plans. It was that this school is so freaking huge! There are so fucking many school clubs in this school, damn how supposed I do now? Well, lets just see it for tomorrow huh. Maybe I could try it one by one._**

**_Today's mission_**

**_1._****_Eating in the class - done!_**

**_2._****_Get a detention - failed, I have to try it again tomorrow huh_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The last thing I want to do<em>**

_****1. Get back to the school****** - done!**_

**_2._****_Join school club_**

**_3._****_…_****_..._**

**_4._****_…_****_.._**

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	4. Boyfriend

disclaimer : so I am going to say this again, naruto is still not mine okay. "it is not Fro's too!"

_This chapter was beta read by N12 :))_

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking**__ / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Boyfriend<strong>

* * *

><p>Two teenagers stood facing each other. One of teen had dark hair and really pale skin. The teen wore a white shirt and red plaid pant. The face was milky smooth and beautiful. The dark eyes was staring at the other pair of eyes. blue eyes to be exact. That blue eyes glazed in tears. The face was reddened in flushed as the teen looked deeply to dark eyes. The wind danced around them, brushing their shirt against their body as their hair fluttered messily. The teen with blue eyes eyes walked a few steps closer to other teen before said.<p>

"I Love you"

The dark haired teen's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was lost in his own feeling.

"Please go out with me!" The blond haired teen said again. The blue eyes looked deeply to the dark eyes. They stared pleadingly hoping that the other teen would have the same feeling.

The dark haired teen smiled. A really bright genuine smile he ever had. He walked to the blond teen and took the tan hand. He raised his other hand to caress the blond hair.

"Yeah.." He leaned closer to the blond teen's face. He smiled as he saw the blond blushing. He brushed his lips to the other one as he said.

"I love you too… Shizuka-chan"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"OH MY GOSH, TORU, YOU ARE SO COOL, I LOVE YOU"

"SHUT UP INO-PIG, TORU IS MINE, HE LOVES ME"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY, FOREHEAD. HE IS MINE, THERE IS NO WAY HE WILL LOVES BIG FOREHEAD LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, PIG?! HE IS STILL BETTER WITH ME THAN WITH A PIG LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK FOREHEAD, HE IS MINE!"

"HE IS NOT, HE IS MINE!"

"HE IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"He is not either one of yours you know?"

"WHAT?!"

Kiba swallowed hard as the two girls in front of him glared at him deadly. "B-but it's impossible for him to be yours you know. Beside it is just movie, what the hell did you see from him anyway?"

"Shut up, you dog mutt, Toru is perfect! He is cool and handsome!"

"He is hot too!"

"and sexy"

"cute and gentle"

"strong and muscular"

"perfect boyfriend"

"yep, yep, such an impossible boyfriend for you two" Naruto added nodding

"'WHAT?!"

"nah, nah, come on, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, he is an actor, you know, he is in a completely different world, it's impossible, not a chance at all." Naruto said grinned, he raised both of his hands giving up to the two girls.

"Yeah! So stop screaming shit, it's really hurt my ears you know." Kiba said as he rubbed both his ears.

"shut up, you dog mutt! I can tolerant Naruto, but not you!" Sakura glared

"What? Why? That's not fair! I'm just saying the truth you bitch!"

"But, you know, that shizuka chick is really hot. Man, that bastard is really lucky" chouji said ignoring Kiba, Ino and Sakura.

"Yep, yep, I wonder if I can get a girlfriend like that.." Naruto wondered

"idiot, any guy even willing give his life if he can get a chick like that" Shikamaru said yawning

"give his life huh…" Naruto muttered himself

"huh?

"oh, nothing, anyway, are any of you joining a school club?"

"club?" tenten asked curious

"why, do you want to join any club?" Ino said as she sat to join the chat

"hey, Kiba! You joined konoha football right?"

"Huh, what? Ouch, that's hurt, Sakura! Damn, you bitch, why the fuck did they always hit me" Kiba whined as he sat next to chouji with hand rubbed his pity head.

"Naruto asking about the school club" chouji explained to him

"club? Huh, oh, yeah, I join the football, you want to join too dude?" Kiba said grinning

"nah, I don't want the sport club, I hate P.E remember?" Naruto replied casually.

"What?! Are you crazy?! No guy hates PE! Sport is our power you know!" Kiba yelled disagreeing

"that's not true, I hate sport too, especially Shikamaru, he is just lazy-ass…" chouji replied easily

"What the fuck! You are no fun! Fuck! Is there any guy in my friends here?" Kiba yelled again

"shut up, Kiba! They don't have to follow your idiot just because they don't like sport!" Sakura yelled and hit him again

"FUCK! What the hell did you always hit me, damn it?! He yelled glaring to the pink haired girl

"because you are idiot Kiba" Ino smirked at him

"what the fuck blondie!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at them. It had not even been a week, but he already lost count how many times that three had been fighting. He put his head on his palm and sighed. _'no guy hates PE huh… if only I have a choice in this…' _he muttered himself

"So Naruto, which club do you want to join?" tenten asked him

"nah, not really particular, I am just thinking to join one of them. Do you guys know how to join them?" Naruto said yawning. He stretched both hands to air, relaxing his muscles.

"how about you chouji, I thought you join the cooking club before?" Sakura said joining the chat

"well, yeah, I already stopped last year. I decided to help my family's restaurant instead." Chouji replied

"Your family has a restaurant?" Naruto asked curious

"yep, you should come once in while. Our food is really good. We're even going to give you a discount for the first time." Chouji said grinning

"Really?! Yosh, I am so coming there later, just give me more bonuses for me haha!" Naruto yelled excitedly. _'Yep, I am going to add that one to my plans now shishishishi' _he smirked in his mind

"what are you guys talking about?" said gaara who just came to the class

"Gaara! wait, I thought you have biology class?" Naruto asked confused

"it's already done, you know. It's time for the math class." Gaara replied as he took a seat beside Naruto

"Math? What, did that mean we just skip Kakashi's class?" chouji suddenly realized

"it's not us who skip the class, it's Kakashi who skip the class again." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled at that. He turned towards gaara and asked " Ne, gaara, do you know how to join a school club?"

"school club?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the chair. "Why don't you just ask the council instead? I think they can help you."

"Hey, what about hinata? She is a council member right?" Kiba suggested.

"you just suggested her because you like her right Kiba?" Ino smirked at him

"w-what? It-it's not true!" Kiba blushed

_'__what, so Kiba has someone he like huh, I wonder if I can get one too…'_ Naruto wondered in his mind. His blue eyes unconsciously glanced towards a certain dark haired boy.

* * *

><p>"hmm, next, turn left then walk straight, after the second room then hmmmm oh found it!" Naruto stopped in relieved<p>

"Thank god I don't get lost today…" he muttered. He knocked on the door few times and waited. There were some noises inside the room, before the door opened in a "click". Naruto grinned widely as he saw someone came out from the council room. "yes? Is there anything I can help you?" a girl with brown hair asked, opening the door for him.

"hey, my name is uzumaki Naruto. I'm wondering if I can join a school club?" Naruto asked still grinning

"Oh, you are the new student. Well, just come in then." Said the girl as she let Naruto came in. "Hey Hinata! Can you get the new guy the form for a school club?" she shouted to someone inside.

"kyaa!" a voice suddenly screamed. There were some noises of book dropping followed by chair dropping before a glimpse of girl was seen behind the desk.

"uh, is she okay?" Naruto said frowning. _'that's sound really hard…'_

"nah, nah, it's fine. It's always happens anyway." The brown haired girl replied easily. She walked to a desk beside a window and took some paper before returning back to Naruto.

"Here, it's the list of the clubs in this school. Pick the one you want and register the form to us. Hey, Hinata!"

"u-uhh, I-I am s-sorry… h-here the f-form for th-the club." said a timid girl with long straight dark colored hair as she walked towards them.

Naruto took a glance at the girl as he took the form from her. '_wow, she is pretty, but…'_

"Thank you hinata-chan!" he grinned at the girl. As he expected the girl's eyes widened before her face flushed really red. There was even a smoke that came out of her head. "i-i-i-i-i-it-it-it-it i-i-is-is f-f-f-f-f-fi-fin-fine-ne-ne!" the girl stuttered as she exploded and run to her desk again. _'wow, that's just wow, is she always this shy? So Kiba like this kind of girl huh' _he thought in wonder

"damn, I am sorry about her. She is always so shy. By the way, my name is Risa. You can give me the form back when you done" The brown haired girl said as she shook her head for hinata's attitude.

"sure, thank you risa-chan!" he grinned at her. "well then see you later!" he waved at the girl before walking to the door. He was about to open the door, but he paused for a second before turning around again. "Hey, Hinata!"

The girl startled and blushed again, using a book to cover her face. "y-y-yes?"

"We are in same class right? I think Kiba has something to say to you. Make sure you talk to him later okay!" He yelled, grinning when he saw the girl blushed even more. He chuckled lightly and turned to the door. He opened the door and came out of the council room. But he didn't even get an inch away from the door as he was startled by something that bumped his body suddenly. He groaned and rubbed his chest before took a look at the thing that just bumped him. His blue eyes widened as they met glaring dark eyes.

_'__whoa, Sasuke? What the fuck is he doing here?' _he thought surprised.

"Get out of my way, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

"dob- what the fuck did you just call me teme?!" Naruto glared back

"Hn." He grunted and walked into the room.

"hey, wait, don't ignore me, you bastard!" but his protest didn't even listened by the dark haired boy as he closed the door in Naruto's face.

"Damn it, that cold bastard! It's the first time we talk and he already called me names!" Naruto cursed loudly. He stomped angrily and pouted.

**_Sasuke is a bastard after all. he didn't even apologized to me damn it. Who the hel did he think he was huh. _**

**_P.S. I just realized that was the first time we stood facing each other. I don't know he was shorther by a few inches from me. huh, take that bastard! It's mean I won one thing from you haha!_**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking he finally arrived at the club building. He looked around and saw many rooms with their club name on the door. "Basketball no, football no, rugby no, volleyball, swimming, athletics, badminton, tennis, no, damn why are there so many sport clubs here?" he mumbled softly. In his hands was the list of school clubs he just got from council and his diary book as he wrote and scratched out the clubs he couldn't do. "kendo no, karate no, archery? does that use any physical strength in it? Hmmm, art club, oh, finally a non-physical club! cooking club, theater, science club, tailor club? What's that? music club, manga club, reading club, eating club, what the, there are even some clubs with weird names here, hmmm, well whatever. I just need to try it one by one then." He closed the book in clap and smiled. He took a long breath before smirked. "sooo, which one I should try first huh?" he wondered as he looked around the building.<p>

"Yosh, let's try this one then." He pushed open the door to the room titled "Art Club".

"HELLO! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. I WANT TO JOIN THIS CLUB!" He yelled excitedly. He punched his palm into air and grinned. He waited for a second before his excited face turned into frowned.

_Silence~_

"What the. HEY, IS THERE ANYONE HERE?" he shouted to the empty room. He looked in awe as he scanned the room. The room was bit messy but there were many paintings and sketches in it. All of them were really good and artistic. He walked to one of paints and brushed his finger on it. "wow, this is so beautiful…" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the painting. There were so many different colors that played in the painting. The colors mixed uniquely, creating something that was really beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice startling Naruto

The voice revealed a guy with pale skin and short dark colored hair. He wore an expression which reminded Naruto so much of Sasuke. "Oh, hey, My name is uzumaki Naruto. I want to join this club." He grinned sheepishly.

The pale guy tilted his head slightly and took a long glance at Naruto. Naruto began to rub the back of his head uncomfortably as the pale guy had yet stopped his stare. There was a silent pause before the pale guy finally stopped staring at him and looked at Naruto's eyes. His lips curved into smiled. But his dark eyes looked so empty that Naruto could tell the smile was fakes. It was really creepy and made Naruto a bit shiverish.

"Well, I don't think you can even draw, dickless"

"What the fuck?! You, You don't even see me drawing! And what the fuck did you just call me bastard!" Naruto flushed angrily.

The pale guy just smiled and said. "Because you are dickless you see. Anyway, my name is Sai. You have to fill the form to join this club."

"don't call me that, damn it!" he glared angrily. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Anyway, there is something I want to ask before join this club. Who is the club president anyway?"

"He is not here right now. You can ask me if you want." Sai said still smiling. He walked to get a empty paper before sitting in a chair tool. He grabbed his bag and took some drawing tool.

"Well, the form said that once I registered to a club, I have to become a member of that club at least one year. But you see, I have some problem about that. So, I'm wondering if I can join this club in only one week." Naruto finally said.

"One week? Why?" Sai asked curious. He stopped what was he doing before and looked at Naruto.

"Nah, don't bother about that. Just tell me if I can do that or not."

"I don't know. But, if you just want to join the club for one week. You can just join our club activity for one week, you know?"

"That can't do! I want my name registered as member, even though if it is only for one week."

"Hm, there are trial season each time a new member decided to join a club. Maybe you can use that one. You can ask the president of the club to let your name be registered as member even though you decided to quit the club. Well, that is what I am thinking though, dickless." Sai said smirked.

"Really?! I can do that? Yosh, thanks sai, so where is the president right now? I don't want to waste any time. And don't call me that damn it. I have a dick!"

"he has another thing to do today. You should come here again tomorrow. You can fill the form and give it to council first you know."

"crap, fine then, I am gonna come again tomorrow." He waved his hands at sai before turning to leave the room

"Naruto-kun" sai stopped him

"what?"

"You may have a dick. But I am sure it is really small." Sai ended it with a smirk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed loudly as he walked to go home. His face still a bit flushed due to the angry he had before in the art club "fuck, that creepy bastard. Who the fuck did he think he was, calling me names like that. shit!" he rubbed his hair furiously and cursed loudly again.<p>

"Damn it, this is going to really corrupt my health if I have to yell like this everytime, shit." He sighed and fingered his hair softly. He pushed himself against a wall and leaned at it. He slumped down to the floor and just sat there. "What time is it right now?" he mumbled randomly

The school was already over a few hours ago. It's his first time he stayed late at school. The school building was now empty. There were only a few students left who were doing the clubs. He took a long breath and exhaled and then repeated the same process. His body was starting to hurt again. The muscles and bones felt itchy and they felt really weak. Only after he took a rest here that he suddenly felt really tired. Damn. He didn't even do anything today. He sighed and took his diary form his pocket. He took the pen out and began to write.

**_I finally join one of the school club. Well, it is not officially since I have to ask the president club first. But, you know, I don't know that joining the club will be this hard. Damn, there are so many clubs too! I decided to start of with art club. I'm going to join it for one week then move on to another club like my plan before. That way I can join all the club before my time is out later. So, wish me a lot of luck here, okay? I hope my body can hold out for a little longer…_**

**_P.S. I met Sai in the art club. He is such a creepy bastard. Damn._**

He closed the book and shoved it back in his pocket. He stood up and took a long breath. "Yosh! Let's fight Naruto!" he shouted and grinned to himself. He was about to walk outside building but paused when he heard some voices.

"Please, Sasuke-sama!" said a high pitched voice

Curious, Naruto walked to the voice source. He turned into the corridor, looking around to find the noises came from outside the building. He slowly walked to one of windows and took a little glance. He found out that place was a yard behind the building.

"Sasuke-sama, please go out with me!" said that high pitched voice again.

The voice revealed a girl with long dark colored hair that was tied into pigtails. Naruto couldn't really see the girl's face from where he was., but he could see Sasuke's face clearly. It was the same expressionless cold face that he always had. His blue eyes widened as he realized he just crashed into the famous confession scene.

_'__Wow, it's first time I see it real. I wonder if the girl is pretty. But she has a pretty sexy body though. Is Sasuke gonna accepted her? Why is he so quiet?' _ He wondered in mind

"S-Sasuke sama?"

"Sorry. I don't like you at all. Please don't try to talk to me again." Sasuke said coldly

The girl's eyes widened before it was glazed in tears. She turned and ran away from him in cryng.

"ouch, that's so cold, teme." said Naruto with a smirk. He placed his elbow to the window and leaned his head on it. His blue eyes stared into the dark eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened in second before it turned back quickly that Naruto almost doubt he just saw it. He looked up and stared back towards Naruto. "Hn" was his only answer before turning to walk away from the blond.

Naruto frowned at the attitude but quickly shook it off. He took his diary book and wrote.

**_I take back my word about Sasuke is bastard. He is SUPER COLD ASS BASTARD._**

* * *

><p>The next day was the first time Naruto thought he didn't want to go to school. Because no matter how much he liked the school right now, there was still something he really hate in school. It was none other than a sport. Yep, today was finally his turn to get a P.E class.<p>

Fuck. He was so bored right now. All his friend was already in the field, doing the P.E class. The girl was playing volleyball while the boy was playing football. And what about him? Well, you see, you already knew that Naruto was sick and all. With his body condition right now he obviously couldn't join the physic class. He didn't even can run for ten minutes. Hell, you asked him to take a hundred meters run, then he would already out of breaths only in half way.

So, what was he doing right now?

He was skipping the class. Okay, he didn't actually skip. Because the truth was, since the headmaster knew about his sickness and all, that old man gave him a special permission to not join the PE class. Even though only the old man and the teacher who knew the reason. So, to cover the real reason, he used "skipping class" reason.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback-=-=-=-_

_"Hey, dude, what the hell are you still here?" Kiba asked as he came to class to pick his bag_

_"Hey, Naruto, let's go to the change room quickly. Gai-sensei is gonna punish us if we are late." Chouji said as he came to grab his bag too. Shikamaru followed behind him._

_"Sorry man, I'm gonna skip this one. Any way do you have manga, video games, novel, movie, or anything you can lend me for a while?" Naruto replied easily._

_"What the fuck, what do you mean with skip it?" Kiba yelled_

_"Skip means skip, dog breath. I am not gonna come to the class. Because PE is sooo tiring. It is sweaty and dirty man. So, have fun in class guys, jaa ne!" Naruto replied with smirked. He waved a two fingers salute to his friend and walked away from the room._

_"I don't know he hate sports so much …" chouji mumbled softly._

_"troublesome…"_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- flashback ended -=-=-=-_

So, that's why he was so bored right now. Because he didn't have anything to do while all of his friends have PE class right now. He placed both hands on the back of his head as he walked randomly in the school building. The school corridor was empty right now since most of students still had classes. He didn't want stay in his own class because it was empty. Therefore he decided to take a walk. But, damnnnnnnn, he was so booooreed.

He should've brought his manga or video games today. Came to think about it, did the school library have mangas in it? Should he check it then?

"Yosh, let's just check it then!"

He was about to walk down the stairs but paused when he saw something in the class before him. It was one of sophomore class. But not the class that made Naruto paused that times, it was the students inside it. The class was empty leaving only two students inside it. Naruto walked slowly to the class door and took a look.

"ne, ne, ne, kii-chan let's do it now, ne?" said a girl giggling.

"aw, but miyako-chan, what if someone see us?" said the boy chuckling

"but kii-chaaan, I really want to do it. come ooonn" whined the girl as she moved to sit on the boy's lap. She wrapped both hands to the boy's neck. The boy licked his lips before leaned down to his girlfriend. He put one hand on her waist and the other one to her neck. He licked her lips and kissed her. The girl moaned loudly. "it couldn't help it then miya-chan" the boy chuckled before kissing her again. He bit her bottom lip and put his tongue in, earning a moan from the girl. His hand that was placed on the waist moved to thigh and then crawled inside the skirt.

Naruto's eyes widened before he slowly backed away from the class. He swallowed hard and shook his head. _'Shit, that's really shocked me. But that girl, isn't she the one who confessed to Sasuke yesterday? Tsk. She is such a bitch. You couldn't judge someone from the cover after all. It's shame that she is pretty.'_ He shook his head. He took his diary from the shirt pocket and began to write something as he walked down the stairs. His lips curved into smile.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes he finally arrived at the left building where the library was placed. He walked across the yard and hummed softly. On his left side was a large field. He could see his friend from the place where he stood. He shoved both of hands in his pocket and paused for a second. The blue eyes eyes glanced around the field. He chuckled when he saw Kiba just slipped on his own foot. He glanced to side and saw Shikamaru was sleeping on the bench. <em>'and he said he took a part in PE'<em> he chuckled softly.

He moved his blue eyes to the opponent side. His heart jumped in second when he saw Sasuke in there. _'damn, this happened again.'_ He rubbed his chest softly. He raised his eyebrow when he saw so many girls gathered on the side of field. All of them were screaming Sasuke's name. "Popular bastard" muttered him.

He was about to walk again but stopped when his blue eyes met the dark eyes. His eyes widened as he stared down at Sasuke. He stared and sasuke stared back. None of them said anything. After it felt like forever, Sasuke finally broke the contact and played the football again. Naruto swallowed and rubbed his chest again. _'what was that about?'_

* * *

><p>After walking for another minutes, Naruto decided he lost his interest to read. He walked to the yard next to the building and lied on the grass. The bushes and trees were covering him to be seen by someone. He folded both hands behind the head as pillow and sighed. Walking around the school really consumed his energy. He closed his eyes and slept.<p>

He didn't even get a chance to close his mind when some noises startled him. He opened his blue eyes to see something that made his heart jumped. His blue eyes widened as they stared into dark eyes. There, a few feet in front of him stood Sasuke. He still had his PE uniform covering his body and sweats slightly dripped from his neck.

Sasuke's expression didn't even change when he saw the blond lying on the ground. His dark eyes stared back as intensely as the blue eyes. His eyebrows frowned when he saw the blond opened his mouth but closed it again. There was a flash emotion in dark eyes before it faded really quickly that Naruto doubt if he really saw it. Sasuke finally broke the contact and turned away from the blond.

Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly stood and followed the dark haired boy. "Hey, wait, teme!" he shouted to the raven. They finally stopped in the some water faucets that placed near the wall building.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called again. He stopped to see Sasuke walked to the faucet. He opened the tap and cleaned his face with the water that came out of it. Then he took some gulps of drink before used his towel to wipe the water from his face. After he was done, he looked up and stared at Naruto. His face was still expressionless as ever. He didn't say anything and only waited.

Naruto swallowed nervously under his stare before walking closer. "Hey, teme-

He didn't get a chance to finish his word as something aught his eyes. His blue eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke, a really first time that he really stared at him. He was stunned as he took a full glance at the dark haired boy. Sasuke was… gorgeous. Really gorgeous. His dark hair brushed smoothly as the wind blew over them. The pale skin was looked really soft and glowed under the sunlight. His dark eyes were like a pool of black. It was just simply black yet so deep like they hid so many emotions in it. and his face, he was beautiful, not beautiful in feminine way or what. It just, he was really handsome. Beautifully handsome in his own way.

The wind blew over them slightly, brushed over their shirt and hair as they stared at each other. None of them seemed wanting to break the eye contact as none of them moved or said anything. Naruto gulped his breath as he felt the weird feeling came to him again. His heart was beating really loud and fast. His stomach was fluttering really weirdly. It felt like there were butterflies that were flying around in his stomach, tickling his feeling like it wanted to explode.

He swallowed and pushed away all feelings he felt. Even though he didn't know yet what the feelings were exactly about, but he knew something that he really wanted right now. He took a long breath before deciding to break the silence. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Nah, Sasuke…" he said softly as he walked closer to the boy. He stopped a feet from him and smiled brightly.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in second before it quickly fade. But, this times Naruto could swear that he saw that expressionless face finally broke. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly but closed it again. There was a long silence that Naruto began to think he was going to be rejected by the dark haired boy. After all, it was just too random. He wasn't even sure why he suddenly said something like that.

He was about to give up when he saw Sasuke opened his mouth hesitated before replied.

"Okay"

His blue eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what, really?!"

"Hn"

Naruto smiled widely before it broke into grin as he jumped excitedly. "Yatta!" he laughed and hugged Sasuke in reflex. The boy was shocked by sudden closeness and pushed Naruto away quickly. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said with slight panic in his voice.

"whoa, what, wait, Sasuke! I am sorry. It was just I'm really happy that you agreed to go out with me. it was reflex, I swear. Don't be mad at me! No, please don't dump me because of this!" Naruto yelled in panic. His eyes widened shocked after being pushed away.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. He crossed his arms and looked away from Naruto

"wait, hey, you are not angry at me right. Sasuke, please don't be mad at me." Naruto whined. it's not even a minutes after they got out damn ittt.

"hn, just don't yell again. It was noisy." Sasuke grunted in answer.

Naruto was about to yell back about that he was not noisy, but cut off by some voices who called Sasuke's name. It was some of his classmate's voices. He sighed before grinning sheepishly. "Uh, well, you were called, I will see you later okay?"

"hn" Naruto rolled his eyes at the answer but decided to ignore it. "well then see you later, Sasuke!" he waved at the boy excitedly before walking away.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Naruto was finally lost from his sight. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and raised one hand to cover his mouth. He turned his head and looked away. A red color slowly arose from his ears and decorated his cheek.<p>

"Shit."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The last thing I want to do<em>**

**_1. Go _****_back to the school _****_-.-.-.-.- done!_**

**_2. _****_Join school club -.-.-.-.- in progress. there are too many of it damn_**

**_3._****_…_****_..._**

**_4. _****_Get a girlfriend _****_-.-.-.-.- I get a boyfriend instead! And a really gorgeous one too! haha_**

**_5.…_****_.._**

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>wow, that's the longest chapter that I have ever write haha. anyway. I hope it didn't disappoint you :))<p>

thanks for the review : killua17, ada2012, julliaT-chan and two other guest :))

There wiil be a lot of emotional chapter ahead, at least that was I am thinking about haha. I am going to do my best to write it properly. because sometimes, I felt that my story came out different from my original image. so I dont know if I write it right or not. since I read it only from my viewpoint. should I get a beta reader huh? I really want to write it so the reader can felt the feeling of the character in the story too hehe :))

dont forget to review :))

Author note : pssst, I think I will update my other story after this hehe, so you have to wait for a while :))


	5. Uchiha Sasuke

I know I said I am going to write the update for "Marry me!", but damn, I just couldn't get my mind of this story, so I decided to continue this before the feeling was gone, sorry hehe :)

by the way, this chapter was beta read by N12. Thanks for helping me, N12! ^^

hope you enjoy this :))

disclaimer : naruto is not mine, even only in a second. it's shame damn -_-

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking**__ / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky freely, splitting the darkness of the night with her beautiful light. The city was quiet, left only a darkness that was illuminated by the moon's glow. The people who had been passing by the city earlier that day were now in their homes sleeping peacefully. A certain house further downtown was also not different. But, unwitting by anyone in that house, a certain blond teenager was waking up in his painful night.<p>

_Pant._

The room was shrouded in darkness. The window that was covered by an orange curtain was now closed, not letting a single droplet of light to slip inside the room. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of a clock that kept ticking each second. Across the room near the window was a bed. A blonde teenager was seen, lying on the bed.

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Sound of a bed creaking was heard as the blond moved throughout night. He moved to his side and then curled his body. His tan hand that placed next to his head was clenching the bed sheet really hard. The tan hand was almost pale, trembling uncontrollably. The other hand was holding his chest, squeezing his chest so hard tried to ease the pain he felt, though the act didn't give any result. His mouth opened to scream but only a soundless cry was heard. He gasped as he felt another sharp pain through his spine. "f….u..ck"

He shifted his body once more to lie on his back. His tan hand arose to cover his sweaty forehead. The sweat was dripping from his head till his neck while his shirt was already wet cause sweating too much. His golden bang was a mess, hiding his glowing blue eyes as he looked in daze. A single tear slowly shed from the corner of his eyes. "sh...i..t" he gritted his teeth as another sharp pain was now coming from bones and joints.

"yo.. fu..cking _–gasp- _a…rg..h" he clenched his eyes shut as the pain kept coming up, ignoring his plea of feeling hurt.

"pl…a..se" he whispered as he was panting, trying really hard to catch his breath.

**_Please what?_**

The pillows fell from the bed in low bump. The bed sheet was now in mess as he kept moving and clenching the sheet trying to ease the hurt. The clock was ticking loudly as if it was laughing at his suffering. The darkness of the room was no help as they kept haunting his sight. No sound was heard except the painful gasps he had, the panting from hard breathing, or the bed creaking as he kept moving randomly. The silence of the room made him realized of how alone he was in this room.

"ple…a..se" he whispered again. His cheek was now wet. The tears kept rolling down his cheeks in silent cry.

**_Please what? Please help me?_**

"it…h..urt..pl…se" He bit his lip as another sharp pain pierced his spine.

**_Please don't hurt me?_**

Just how many times he experienced this? He didn't remember, just how many painful pain he had ever since that time. Waking up in the middle of night just to feel an unbearable pain, excruciating pain that tormented him without mercy. It was hurt. Really hurt. Please. "pl…a..se"

**_Please stop the hurt?_**

His blue eyes opened wide as the pain became too unbearable. He bit the sheet and screamed in silent cry. Why. Why did he have to feel this pain? Why he of all people have to experience this? It was just too much. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if it was going to kill him.

"plea..se" he whispered crying.

**_Please what?_**

"ple..a..se…I..do..nt.."

**_I don't want to die?_**

**_Or…_**

He stared dreamy at his clock upon the dresser, hoping the clock would stop mocking him, laughing at his miserable state. The miserable state that he always had almost every days, no matter how much he hated it. It was just too much. It was really too much. So please, please…

**_Please just let me die already…_**

* * *

><p>The sun finally appeared above the horizon, illuminated the world as a sign to tell everyone that they could finally started their daily life again. The bright morning greeted Kyuubi as she opened her eyes. The alarm clock next to her bed was beeping loudly, letting her know that it was finally time to wake up. She sat up from her lying state and rubbed the traces of sleep from her eyes. She stood up from her bed and stretched her body.<p>

The clock showed her that she still has more than hour to prepare before school. She could hear pots and pans banging against each other coming from kitchen as a sign that her mother is already up and prepared her breakfast. Not wanting to wasted anymore time, she walked to bathroom and took a shower.

She came out of bathroom thirty minutes later. She quickly took her uniform and wore it. Her long red hair beautifully stretched along her back as she combed it softly. After a couple of minutes, she was finally done with her appearance. She took her bag and went down to kitchen.

Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek as they met in the kitchen. She threw her bag on the chair before took a a piece of toast and ate it. "tsk, you couldn't just wait for a while don't you? Why don't you wake up your brother first, baby" said her mother chuckling at her.

"Aye, aye, sir!" she took another toast and stuck her tongue out at her mother. She laughed when her mother yelled at her. She quickly went up the stairs and walked to her brother's room. She knocked on the door loudly, hoping her brother would immediately wake up from it.

"Niiiichaaaann! Wake up already!" she opened the door and walked in

"Niichan, its alr-

Her word was cut off as she saw inside of the room. Her brother was not sleeping on the bed like she actually expected. Instead curling on the bed like he usually did, he sat on the side of the bed with a uniform already covering his body.

"Good morning, Kyuu" said his brother smiling

"What, how can you-

"-already wake up?" Naruto finished the words. He stood up and stretched his arm into air. "Nah, I am just so excited today, so I decided to wake up early" he said grinned.

Kyuubi looked suspiciously at him for a while before deciding to shrug it off. That was until she glanced to a messy bed. Her eyes widened and glanced quickly to her brother side. She quickly walked towards him and placed her palm on her brother's forehead. She bit her lip as she felt the skin was warmer than usual.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded as her palms clenched hard on her side.

"about what kyuu?" Naruto shrugged it with smile. He walked to his desk to grab his bag.

"about last night! It's-" she looked away and gritted her teeth hard. "it's… a night attack again, isn't it?"

Naruto sighed. "Nah, it was nothing. Let's just have breakfast, okay?" he shrugged his shoulder.

"It was not nothing! You should call me nii-chan, I want to help you…" she whispered hurt.

"I am fine, Kyuubi. Don't worry okay?" Naruto said smiling as he ruffled her sister's hair gently. "Come on, let's just have breakfast okay" he said again before walked to door.

He sighed as he saw kyuubi had yet to move. Her face was hiding behind her hair. He could see how her sister kept opened and clenched her palms to hold her feeling on her own. He knew what her sister's feeling were really. He knew that her sister was hurts, both from him not telling her about his pain or from watching him feeling pain.

But, what could she do? Cry? That only made her hurt even more…

He scratched his head unsure of what he should do about her sister. He grinned when he finally found something he could use to divert Kyuubi's mind. "That's right, kyuu! There was something that I forget to tell you." He said grinning widely

"What?" Kyuubi mumbled weak. She raised her head to meet her brother's eyes.

Naruto grinned wider before said. "I have a boyfriend"

"huh?" kyuubi asked in confusion

"I said I have a boyfriend, kyuu."

"You mean a girlfriend." She stated still confused.

"no, no, it is a boyfriend."

Her eyes widened as the confusion left her face. Her brother's words finally sank in her head. "WHAT, NIICHAN YOU ARE GA-

"Ssssttt! Don't yell idiot! What if mother hears us?!" Naruto hissed as he covered her sister's mouth with his palm.

Still wide eyes, Kyuubi took his brother palm from her mouth and yelled again, this time with lower voice. "But niichan, you have a boyfriend, you are gay!"

"I don't know okay, but I still like girl, does that make me a bisexual?" he rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Who is he!" she said bit excited.

"Oh, his name is uchiha sasuke." he grinned. He knew he already successfully made her sister forgot about before.

"uchiha sasuke" she repeated it

"yep, he is uchiha sasuke"

"You are lying!" she suddenly yelled.

"what, why? Why would I lie about my boyfriend?"

"But, you said, he is an uchiha! There is only one uchiha in here! Wait, no, it must be another uchiha right! There is no way uchiha will be your boyfriend!" she yelled again.

"what, what do you mean, just what's wrong with uchiha anyway" Naruto scowled

"no way, don't tell me you don't know! Uchiha is really famous, a richest family, and the owner of the famous uchiha corporation!"

"Whoa, you mean that company? They were partially holding this country economy! And, and, wait, does this mean I dating a really rich guy?" naruto said in shock

"That's way I said you are lying. Uchiha sasuke was a second son of uchiha family, there is no way he will date you, and I don't even think he is gay"

"But, he is, damn it!" he yelled irritated.

"no way, I don't believe you, try another thing niichan, this is no funny at all." She crossed her arms.

"Fine then, what if I show you his picture with me then" Naruto said scowling.

"Like you can do that. Don't ever try to edit the picture, niichan" she smirked

"heh, you bet. If I win, you have to let me eat ramen again." Naruto smirked back.

Kyuubi's eyes widened before she yelled "I cannot do that! That junk is bad for your health niichan!"

"But it's only fair, besides I haven't eaten it for a week already!" he pouted.

"But- u- ahhh, fine, just one bowl then, that's it, if you win" she scowled

"Deal!" he grinned. He took his bag before walked to door. "let's have breakfast don't we?" he said to her sister. She just nodded and followed him.

He opened the door and walked out of the room. He was about to take the stairs when he heard her sister's voice again.

"Niichan.."

"Hm?" he stopped his walk and turned his head to her.

"if…if you really have a boyfriend. Then…..then what about-" She paused and bit her lip. Her palms clenched on her side body. "I-it's nothing" she grinned and walked passed his brother quickly.

Behind her, Naruto smiled sadly. Even though she didn't finish her word, he already knew what she was about to say.

**_What about your sickness?_**

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned excitedly as he walked to his classroom. Despite the fact he just had a painful night he was really in good mood. In fact, he never thought if he ever felt this good. Why was he, you asked? Because, he has a boyfriend now! How could he not when he has a really gorgeous boyfriend right now?<p>

He opened the door of his classroom with bright smile and yelled "Good Morning!"

All occupants of the classroom stopped what they were doing and looked at him. There was a break of silence before the noised came back as they continued what they were doing. He shrugged and walked to his friend.

"Morning dude!" Kiba grinned and punched his shoulder. Naruto cringed at the contact and rubbed his shoulder softly. Damn. Did he really have to hit him like that? That dog boy didn't even asked if his body could handle a hit. Damn. He just hoped it didn't left a bruise later.

"Morning guys!" Naruto grinned excitedly, quickly covering the hurt he felt from came out of his expression. All his friends grinned back and greeted him a morning before they continuing their talk before he came.

Naruto glanced around the room to find Sasuke. But the boy was nowhere to be found. _'Was he late today?' _he thought wondering. He decided to shrug it off and joined his friend's conversation.

"Hey, Naruto, did something good just happen to you?" asked tenten to him

"Did I?" he grinned in answer

Tenten rolled her before said. "You look like just got a lottery or something."

"well, maybe I did" he chuckled

"what the fuck, blondie, just tell us already!" Sakura yelled at him as she clutched his neck with her arms from behind

"ouch, ouch, okay, okay, damn it let go of me sakura" he whined. He rubbed his neck softly when sakura finally let go of him. _'Fuck, does she even have control in her strength? I just had a night attack and they keep giving me bruises here. Damn, and they called themselves my friends_.' he pouted in mind.

But he didn't get a chance to tell them as he saw Sasuke walked in to the class. He grinned and quickly called him. "Sasuke!"

The dark haired boy stopped his walked and turned his head to Naruto. The classes suddenly fell into silence as they watched the famous uchiha finally paid attention to someone. But Naruto didn't pay any care about it. He waved his hand excitedly to the dark haired boy and grinned widely. "Good Morning!"

There was a sudden tension as they waited for the dark haired boy's reaction. Sasuke stared at the blond for a while before turned away. "Hn" was only his answer as he walked to his seat.

There was a pause before the class broke into murmurs like before. Naruto frowned at the attitude he just got. He was about to walk to Sasuke's seat but stopped when the teacher walked into the class. He felt arms grabbed him body abruptly and forced him down to the seat. He glanced to both his side to find Sakura and Ino sat on each his side.

"What was that about!" "Why did you call sasuke-kun!" said Ino and Sakura in same time.

"nah, nah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, the teacher is already here you know, we can talk later." He said to both girls. A droplet of sweat appeared on his forehead.

* * *

><p>The class was boring as usual. Naruto decided to pout in the class until it was over. He glanced to Sasuke occasionally. But none ever once he saw the dark haired boy looked at his side. Damn. He thought Sasuke would at least change his attitude with him after they got out. But no, it was still same as usual.<p>

Yesterday, he didn't even get a chance to talk to him because Sasuke turned out to be the student council president and he was so busy that didn't even have a time to talk with him. Damn. The lunch was also same. He planned to have lunch with him yesterday, but alas, it seemed that he didn't have any luck on his side as he couldn't even find the dark haired boy.

He sighed and placed his elbow on the table. He put his head on the palm, and looked at sasuke. No matter how much he saw him, the boy was really beautiful. No wonder he was so popular. He was also smart and rich. Damn. Why he have to be that perfect? Did he ever have a tough time in his life?

_'__Oh, but I am his boyfriend right now, I guess I am really lucky huh'_ he chuckled in mind.

He suddenly had something in mind as he looked at Sasuke. He took his diary and a pen before starting to write. His lips turned into a smirk.

_'__Sooo what am I going to do today huh?'_

* * *

><p>After the class was done, he walked to the canteen with his friends. His bento was in his hand. He followed his friends to sit in their table but his blue eyes occasionally glanced around to find a certain dark haired boy. His eyes widened brightly as he finally caught a figure of sasuke.<p>

"Hey, guys, I have to go somewhere today, sorry, have fun with your lunch okay!" he waved his hand to his friends before quickly went to followed Sasuke.

All his friends only looked at him weirdly as they saw him went away. "What's with him today?" muttered one of his friends.

* * *

><p>He cursed loudly as he realized he just lost sight of Sasuke. He was now in the top floor of the building. He glanced around as he walked on the empty corridor. He paused when he saw a stairs to the rooftop. He heard the rooftop was supposed forbidden for students. But…<p>

"Should I take a look then?" he muttered unsure. He glanced around his surroundings before finally deciding to go upstairs. The floor let out a tapping sound as his feet slowly climbed the stairs. After a few minutes he finally arrived at the door with "Only authority ones" warning board stuck on it. He touched the door knob and turned it. He smirked as the door opened in "click".

The sunlight immediately blinded his sight as he opened the door wide. After a minute, his blue eyes finally adapted with the light, he blinked rapidly and took his surrounds. His lips curved into a bright smile as he saw what he had been searching. "Sasuke!" he yelled to his boyfriend.

The boy was startled and looked up to him. His dark eyes widened slightly before it turned back to his blank face. "What are you doing here?" he asked the blond

"Gee, I have been searching for you, and that's what you say." he said pouting, walking to sit beside the dark haired boy.

"Why?" the boy asked again

"Why?! Damn it, we are dating, and this is the first time we talk after I confessed!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh. I don't know you want to talk to me." Sasuke answered honestly

"What?! Of course, I want to talk to you. We are dating after all! Anyway, what are you doing here alone?" he asked as he glanced around his surroundings. There wasn't really anything special about the rooftop. It was only large and empty spaced. But, with the wind that was blowing, the sunlight that warmed it up, and how calm the place was. Man, this felt so nice.

"Lunch" replied Sasuke

Naruto blinked as he heard Sasuke's voice. He didn't realize he was too deep in his own thought. "Alone here? What's the fun of that?" he asked frowning. He crossed his legs and placed his elbow with his head on the palm upon it.

There was a pause before sasuke replied again. "It's calm here"

"Well, that's true, but it will be lonely to eat alone you know…oh hey, can I invite my friends to eat here too?" he asked suddenly remembering about his friends.

"You can't" Sasuke replied frowning

"What, why?" aksed naruto confused

"It is forbidden, dobe, the warning board already said so."

"But what's about you! You can come here easily!"

"I am the student council presiden, I am the authority ones, dobe." Sasuke answered with smirk

"Hey! Stop call me that, teme!" Naruto glared at him

"Hn. You are dobe, dobe, so I call you that" sasuke smirked at him

"Bastard!"'

"Dumbass"

"Prick!"

"Idiot"

"asshole!"

"Stupid"

"Jerk!"

"Moron"

"Hey! I thought you are my boyfriend!"

"I am"

Naruto blinked at the reply. He stared at Sasuke's face for a while. It was not a blank face like he always had. Naruto didn't know if he ever saw Sasuke using an expression like that. It was not like he smiled or anything. It was just Naruto felt that the blank mask finally gone. It was Sasuke's true expression even though there was a smirk that somehow made him bit annoyed.

"Damn, I don't understand you at all." Naruto said finally. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hn."

There was a silence as Naruto took the times to look at his boyfriend. He frowned when he saw something. "Hey, why do you only eat that, sasuke?" he aksed as he pointed at the melon bread that sasuke ate.

"Hn."

"Geez, do even have anything to answer beside that? The bread only cannot fill your stomach you know, you have to eat more nutrition food."

"Said the idiot who like to eat ramen." Sasuke retorted back

"Hey! Ramen is good!" he yelled disagreeing

"it is junk."

"It is not teme! Ramen is the best of the best food in the world!" naruto pouted

"Hn"

"That's again huh? Hey, by the way, do you want to eat my bento together?" he asked as he opened his bento which was made by kyuubi. Inside it was a pack of sushi "See, this is really good. Kyuubi made it for me. She always scolds me if I don't finish it all."

"Then you have to finish it alone, dobe." Sasuke rejected it easily

"But I want to eat it with you." He whined.

"No"

"Come ooonnn."

"No"

"Pleaaaaseee"

"No"

He pouted again before an idea came to his mind. He smirked. "Fine then, I will just have to feed it to you." In seconds, he got Sasuke's neck by his hand and grabbed him closer, his other hand took a piece of sushi and quickly shoved it into sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he quickly grabbed Naruto's hand in reflex. "What the hell are you doing?!"

They glared at each other as their hand pushed each other strongly. Naruto pushed his hand to sasuke's mouth while sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to prevent him from feed him.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat!

"No!"

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Eaaaaat!"

"No!"

"Arrgggh! Fine then, whatever!" Naruto yelled and let go of him as he gave up. He took the sushi and ate it himself. He pouted and looked away from his boyfriend.

There was a silence as none of them moved. After a few minutes, Sasuke finally sighed and took a piece of sushi and ate it. "Fine, I am eating it"

Naruto quickly turned his head to him and grinned widely. "Yesss, how is it, how is it, it is good right? Right?" he grinned excitedly.

"Hn."

"I will take that as yes, then." He grinned and ate the sushi again.

After that they ate it together. Well, Naruto ate and forced sasuke to eat too. Then, Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Ah! I forgot!" he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his handphone. He touched the screen few times before turned his head to sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, let's take a picture of us." He gave Sasuke no time to answer as he quickly grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. He grinned to his phone's camera and 'Click' the picture was finally taken.

He grinned widely and checked the picture. "Ohh, this is good. Huh, you should smile here, teme, well, whatever, it is still fine."

"Hn."

He decided to ignore it and quickly sent the picture to kyuubi. After he done, he turned at Sasuke. "Hey, give me your phone, sasuke."

"What for?"

"come on, just give me for a while, teme." Sasuke just grunted and gave his phone.

Naruto touched the screen a few times as he did something in it. He grinned when he done. "There! I saved my number in your phone. I also sent the picture just now." He said as he gave back the phone.

Naruto startled when his phone suddenly vibrated. He looked at it to find Kyuubi was calling him. He smirked and answered it.

"YOU BASTARD ANIKI! HOW CAN YOU GET THAT?!" Kyuubi yelled on the phone.

"Fuck, don't yell idiot!" he yelled back as he rubbed his ears. Beside him, sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"You liar! That's must be an edited picture right! There is no way he is your boyfriend!" kyuubi yelled again

"What! It is true, you already saw the picture. He is sitting with me now! There, I am gonna let you talk to him if you don't believe me!" He changed the call to video call and gave it to sasuke. "Sasuke, my sister wants to talk to you." He said quickly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he took the phone. "Hello"

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REALLY SASUKE! TELL ME YOU ARE NOT MY IDIOT BROTHER'S BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke raised another eyebrow as he saw red haired girl yelled on the phone.

"Well, he is idiot. But it is true that I am his boyfriend." He said it with smirk.

"WHAT-

Kyuubi's yelling was cut off by Naruto who quickly took the phone again. He glared at his boyfriend. "I am not idiot damn it, stop that!"

"Yes you are, dobe." Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto glared at him before talked to his sister again. They were yelling at each other loudly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard his boyfriend said something about eat ramen again because he won the bet. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. _'so that what was about just now huh'_ he thought in mind.

Naruto stopped talking and stared wide eyes at him. "You are laughing!"

Sasuke frowned and looked away. "I am not"

"Yes, you are!"

"No"

"Yes you aaaaaaaaaaaree. Kyuubi! Sasuke was just laughing! He laughs!" he laughed excitedly.

* * *

><p>After lunch they came back to the classroom together. Naruto suddenly stopped walking and said. "Nah Sasuke, I need to take a piss first. You don't need to wait for me. See you later." He waved at him and quickly walked away.<p>

After he was sure Sasuke couldn't see him again, he slowed the walk and leaned against the wall. His breathes became pants. He walked faster when he saw a bathroom ahead. He opened the door and quickly walked into one of the closet and then locked it. He closed the pot and sat on it.

"Damn, that was close." He said panting. "A little late later, I am gonna pass out from anemia. Fuck! My fever has yet to cold down from this morning." His head was dizzy. It must because he sat too long under the sun. His bones still a bit hurt from last night. He took a long breath and sighed.

He took his "Gama-chan" from his pocket and opened the pouch. He quickly took some pills from the bottle and drank it. After that he took the blood supplement pills and drank it too. The school was still long. He didn't want to pass out in the middle of it. He sighed and took his diary before writing something.

**_Today's mission_**

**_1._****_Take a picture with sasuke -.-.-.-.- success! I am so gonna eat ramens again because of that bet haha_**

**_2._****_Have lunch with sasuke -.-.-.-.- success! The teme didn't bring a bento. Maybe I have to bring it for him later. I always want to do that before, cooking something to your date. Yosh! I am gonna add this to my plan later._**

**_3._****_Get sasuke's number -.-.-.-.- success!_**

**_P.S. I made Sasuke laughed! Haha I can't wait to talk to him again._**

He stopped his writing and looked at another plan he was going to do today. _'Hmm, I have to ask Gaara for this later.' _he thought in his mind. He closed the book and shoved it back to his shirt pocket. He was startled when he heard a noise from the door.

"Naruto?"

_'__Sasuke?! What is he doing here?!' _He thought in panic. He quickly put "Gama-chan" into his pocket and brushed his clothes neatly. _'I am not sweating right? I don't want him to suspicious of something.' _He took a long breath and opened the door. He grinned when he met sasuke outside. "Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he walked to the sink and washed his hand.

"You just suddenly- " he paused for a second before continue again. "It's nothing. Let's just go back to the class."

"Geez, What is it, teme" he wiped his hand to his pants before walked to his boyfriend.

"Hn."

"Gee, that again? Well whatever then, just- oh!" He looked at his boyfriend and leaned closer. He smirked. "Are you worry about me? Sooo the cold bastard has a heart after all."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before it turned back to blank. He frowned and looked away from naruto. "I'm not."

"Aw, don't be like that, Sasu-chan, I know that-" He paused as his eyes widened. "You are blushing!" He grinned excitedly when he saw the pink tint on sasuke's ears reddened.

"I-I am not!" Sasuke glared at him, but the red tints on his ears only made him looked cute.

"Yes you aaaaaaareee" he grinned wider.

Sasuke only glared harder at him before turned away to left him.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke! don't leave meeee"

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed in relieved when the school finally finished. He leaned against the locker as he waited for Gaara. They were planning to go downtown after school. Since he finally officially joined the art club, he had to buy some drawing tool and canvases for club activity later. Therefore He asked Gaara to take him to the store since he never really hung out in the downtown.<p>

He smiled at Gaara as he finally came. "Sorry, I forget something in the class. Let's go now" Gaara said to him. Naruto just nodded at him before they walked together to outside the school.

Gaara frowned when he saw his best friend took a jacket from his bag and wore it. "You cold"

"huh, oh, nah, it's nothing. You knew I weak against the cold wind." Naruto replied easily.

"Hn"

After that, they took a bus to go to the downtown. They walked for another some minutes before finally arrived at one of art stores in there. Naruto quickly bought the things he need before they went to go home. They stopped in a café and ate some food there as Naruto waited for his mother to pick him up.

"Naruto"

"Hm?" he hummed in answer as he slurped his orange juice.

"What's with you and Sasuke?"

Naruto nearly choked on his drink when he heard his best friend ask him. He took some tissues and wiped his mouth. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly as he answered it. "Uh, we are dating." He took a glance at Gaara to see his reaction.

Gaara's eyes widened for a second before it turned back normal again. "I see. So, you finally got him huh" he said slowly as he tried to understand the situation.

"Huh? What do you mean with I finally got him?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Well, you have been chase after him in the past. I thought you already forgot him. But, well, you two are together now." Gaara answered him

"in the past? What do you mean Gaara? I just met him few days ago."

"You really don't remember? Sasuke was from the same elementary school with us too you know?"

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>how do you think? :)<p>

oh, for your information, 'a night attack' is just a name that I made, but I read many articles that most of leukemia patients always had to wake up in the middle of night because the pains they felt, it's mostly on their left chest, back, stomach (limpa/liver), bones and joints, night sweating, fever, etc. I just cant find a name for it, so I decided to made it one :)

by the way, Thanks for reading my story, it made me really happy hehe :)

donthateapreciatexyaoix : I cant wait for them to go on a date too haha, I just hope I can write my mind here easily, so you can see what the story is like in my mind here :)

miuchiha333 : thank you so much :) I really like my fancfic too haha^^

ada2012 : I know it was so sudden, because I want it that way xD I hope I find a way to save him too, too bad I'm not a doctor, lets just see where the story is going to be, dont we? ;)

Guest : thanks for your sugesstion :) dont worry, I've already thinking the photo ideas too, I just need more progress in the story before I can use it. :)

nini : thank you so much for your review, I am going to do my best to fulfill your want :)

Thanks for all of you :))

dont forget to review okay!^^


	6. Princess

disclaimer : so naruto is not mine okay. "it is not Fro's too!"

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking**__ / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Princess<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto found himself stood in a small park near the school again. The park was always empty after the school was done. Because most of his friends were already went home with their parents.<em>

_Naruto used to play in the park alone after the school was done. Because his parent was always busy, he had to wait for his parent to finish their work before they could pick him up._

_The park was where he met that dark haired girl for first time. The girl was really beautiful. But she was always alone like him every times the school was over. She would sit on the swing in the park alone. Naruto thought the girl was waiting her parent like he did. But then, when he saw the girl again in the school, she always sat alone instead played with her friends._

_'__Was she not lonely at all?' was what naruto always thought each times he saw her._

_"__Ne, ne, ne, ne we meet again, princess" Naruto said to the pretty girl in front of him. He quickly moved to sat on the empty swing beside the girl._

_"__Go away" said the girl_

_"__come onnnn, don't be like that. Let's be friend princess. There is Gaara too, he is bit quiet, but he is fine! Let's play together!"naruto said excitedly._

_"__Shut up. I don't need friend!" with that words the girl left._

_Next day and next and next again were same. Naruto would go to the park again to wait his parent, and asked the girl to be his friend even she would always ignored him and rejected him. But today the girl was not there. Naruto frowned sadly as he couldn't find the girl. He always looked forward to meet her even though she was cold to him._

_Then he remembered something. He quickly walked around the place near the park or the school. He remembered there was a time where the girl didn't sit in the park. It was because…_

_"__Hey! Stop you bastard!" he yelled when he saw a group of older boys had the girl cornered. He quickly ran there to save the girl. But no matter what he did, he was only a child. The groups were few older than him and there were a lot of them._

_His eyes widened as a hard punch touched his face, causing him whimpered and tears were glazed in his eyes. The girl behind him widened her eyes in shock. She tried to stop the fight but it was useless. There were too many of them._

_Naruto fought back as many as he could, but mostly it was him that lost. They were saved when a teacher accidentally saw them. The groups quickly ran away to save their own ass, while Naruto was left hurt. He cringed when the pains stabbed his body._

_He forced himself to stands and looked at the dark haired girl behind him. He was about to ask her if she was alright but cut off by her yelled._

_"__Are you idiot! You don't even can fight them! But…but…you…uwahhh" Her voice suddenly broke into cry._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the girl was crying in front of him, her face was flushed and the tears were sliding down her cheeks without stopping._

_"__Whoa, wait, wait, why do you crying! Please don't cry!" he said in panic_

_The girl only cried more loudly and screamed at him. "Shut up, you idot! Stupid! Dumbass! Moron! It was your own fault! I don't even ask you to save me, but… but…."_

_"__ahhh, nooo, princess, don't be crying pleaaaseee, I'm fine, it is fine, so stop cryiiiiiing" Naruto whined in panic_

_"__Shut up, you idiot, I'm not crying! And I'm not princess!" the girl yelled in her sobbing._

_"__b-but you never give me your name princess, and please don't cry again…"_

_The girl began to calm down, but she was still sobbing as the tears still came out. "st-stop call me that –sob- my name is not princess –sob- i-it is…"_

**_It is…. Who?_**

Naruto opened his eyelids to let his blue eyes met his surroundings. He groaned when the light blinded his blue eyes, causing him to immediately close his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes and took a look at his room. His alarm clock had yet to beep, made him realized he just wake up early again. He curled his body to his side, trying to get more comfortable position to sleep again. Damn. just why he have to wake up? and at the times when he having a really nice dream, he was so close to know the name of that pretty girl too! But, still…. why did he suddenly have that dream?

"Princess…." He mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi knocked the door of her brother's room really loud, hoping her brother would wake up from it. She opened the door and quickly walked in. "Niiiiichaaaaan, wake up already! It's alrea-" her words was cut off when she saw her brother already woke up.<p>

"Good morning Kyuu" Naruto said smiling as his hand moved to put his orange scarf on his neck.

"What the-" Kyuubi paused her word before widening her blue green eyes. "I-it's a night attack again!?" she said in shock, quickly walking toward her brother to check him up.

"Nah, nah, it is not, Kyuu. I promise!" he quickly denied, waving up and down his hand in the air.

"Really, you're not lying?" she frowned, placing her palm on her brother's forehead to find it was true that there was no fever. "Then why the hell are you waking up already, niichan?"

"Oh, well, I just have some thought last night. You knew it make me uneasy and disturb my sleep sometimes" he replied honestly.

"Thought? What thought?" asked his sister curiously.

"Nah, it's nothing" he assured her

"There is no way it is nothing if it disturbed your sleep niichan!" she insisted

"But it is nothing! I'll tell you after I figure it out okay?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Fine" Kyuubi sighed before walking closer to her brother and asking softly. "How are your fingers?" She took her brother's hand and checked it

"It is fine, see?" Naruto assured her, showing his wound on his fingers to Kyuubi

"hmm, that's good. I'm glad it's not bleeding again." She relieved. "I'm really afraid you're gonna lose blood too much.."

"Nah, it's gonna fine kyuu, beside I have the blood supplement remember?" He assured his sister

"But what if it is getting worse?! I don't want something bad happen to you!" Naruto cringed at the scold he got from his sister, reminding him of the incident from last night.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback-=-=-=-_

_"__Ne, ne, Kyuu, there is something that I want to ask you.." Naruto asked her sister, as he was walking to his sister room._

_"__What?" replied her lazy._

_"__I want you to help me make a bento." He answered her_

_Kyuubi stopped her study and turned around her chair to face her brother, frowning in confusion she deciding to ask him. "But I always make you a bento everyday right, what are you asking for?" _

_"__Not the one you always make for me, I need to make it myself….uh for someone…" he answered, rubbing the back of his head shyly._

_"__some-" She paused her word as her eyes widened. "Sasuke?! it is him right? You want to make it for him?!"_

_Naruto blushed slightly and scratched his head embarrassed. "uh, yeah…"_

_"__No way! You are so sweet niichan!" she said giggling._

_"__Shut up, just help me okay?" he pouted at her_

_"__Sure, sure, of course I am gonna help you" she said still giggling._

_But well, as soon as Naruto touched the knife to cut the vegetables, he immediately got his finger a cut. But since Naruto really want to make it himself, he insisted he was fine and cut the vegetables again. But he didn't even get a chance to cut it again as he got cut again as soon as he touched the knife. Kyuubi immediately stopped him from touching a knife and scolded him for being so careless. At the second chance, kyuubi finally let him to cook the vegetables instead. But again, being so careless whatsoever, he got himself a burn because he touched the hot pan directly. Kyuubi panicked as she saw the cut from before was bleeding again. So she decided to scold him and throw him away from kitchen like an abandoned puppy and made the bento herself._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback ended-=-=-=-_

Naruto sighed and shook his head from the memories. He thought made a bento was easy, since his mother and sister always made him one every day. But hell, he almost got himself a forced hospitalization because the panic his family had just from the small bleeding he got. Well, it's an understandable response though. He couldn't get even a single cut since his body could get a bleed easily.

"Come here niichan, I am gonna change the bandages" His sister said to him, dragging him to sit on the bed before taking the medicines box from bathroom.

Kyuubi checked the wound carefully, grateful that the bleeding was stopped. "Thank god, it is fine now." She said relieved. "But, you are forbade from touch the kitchen tool again niichan! If you want to make the bento for Sasuke too, you can just ask me. Make one more is not much different." She scolded him

"Alright, alright, geez, you don't have to yell at me like that. A little cut isn't gonna kill me you know." He answered pouting.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at his phone as he got a reply from his boyfriend. He just sent a message to Sasuke that they were going to lunch together again and told him to wait for him instead went to there alone. Though the reply was only "Hn" in word, Naruto was still happy because he got a reply and took it as a "yes" from Sasuke.<p>

He shoved his phone back in his pocket as he was walking to the classroom. He put a grin on his face as wide as he can and opened the classroom door. "Good Morning!" He shouted excitedly

The class immediately fell into silence as all of the occupants looked at him. He grinned wider as some of them replied his greeting. He walked to his friends and greeted them. "Morning guys!"

"Morning blondie" tenten greeted him

"troublesome…morning.." Shikamaru yawned loudly

"Tsk, Shika, why don't you just sleep already…" Ino shook her head

"Hey, where is Kiba? He's not here yet?" Naruto asked them

"Nope, may he is late" Chouji replied, as he ate his snack morning

"GUYS! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT!" Kiba shouted suddenly as he walked in to the class

"There he is, loud as ever.." tenten chuckled

"GUYS, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN THIS, THIS IS SO NOT REAL! FUCK. EVEN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF. I KEEP PITCHING MY SKIN BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THIS IS A DREAM! BUT, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IT. BECAUSE MY SKIN IS SO DAMN HURT RIGHT NOW! I REALLY THOUGHT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME, BUT, THIS IS REALLY HAPPEN! I AM SO HAPPY BECAU-

"SHUT UP, DOG MUTT! JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Sakura yelled at him and hit his head

"OUCH, THAT'S HURT YOU BITCH!" Kiba yelled back

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura hit him again

"Nah, nah, stop it you two. Just let kiba say it first before you hit him sakura." Tenten said to them

"troublesome…."

"so what the hell is the thing that make you so loud, kiba?" chouji asked him

"I AND HINATA ARE GONNA GO TO A DATE TOMORROW!" Kiba yelled excitedly, grinning to them

There was a pause before a voice was breaking the silence. "You're lying." Ino said disbelieving.

"WHAT, IT IS TRUE! WE ARE GONNA GO TO A DATE!" Kiba yelled again

Six pairs of eyes widened. They looked disbelieving at kiba. "But, how could? You don't even dare to talk to her, kiba." Said tenten finally

"Yeah, I know right! That's why I can't believe it myself! This morning after I finished my practice in football club, Hinata just suddenly called me! She asked me if I have something to tell her. I was shocked when she said that. But, I decided to take the chance to ask her out on a date! And she agreed! I really don't believe it! I thought I'm gonna die on the spot because of it, I really-

"wait, wait, wait, She just suddenly called you? Why?" Sakura asked in confusion

"I don't know! I don't care a shit! I just got a date with hinata! It's the matter! And, and, a- CRAP! I JUST REALIZE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO ON DATE TOMORROW! FUCK! WHAT AM I GONNA TO DO?!" He suddenly panicked.

"Here he goes, the idiot…" Ino rolled her eyes at him

"What the fuck! Don't call me that! You have to help me here!" Kiba yelled panicking

"Calm down Kiba, we are going to help you later. Besides I doubt you can impress hinata if you do it alone" Tenten smirked at him who was glaring at her now

"Anyway, congrats dude! You have to make Hinata likes you on the date later" Naruto said to him, chuckling as he thought something in mind. _'Wow, I don't know it would go this smooth. I guess Kiba is really lucky huh…"_

His blue eyes brightened when he saw Sasuke walked in to the class. "Sasuke!" he called the dark haired boy, seeing his boyfriend was turning his head to him, he grinned and waved his hand to him. "Good Morning!"

Sasuke stared at the blond for a second, before the corner of his lip was turning to a smirk. "Morning, dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!"

"Hn" was only his answer as he was walking to his seat.

All pairs of eyes in the class widened as they saw the small conversation between the blond and the raven, shocking that the famous uchiha greeted a morning to someone.

Naruto who grinned smugly was startled by hands that were grabbing him abruptly. "How the hell did you do that?!" yelled Ino and Sakura in same time.

"Whoa, what do you mean, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?" he asked innocently, A droplet of sweat was appearing on his forehead

"That! You just- Sasuke just- he said a morning to you!" Sakura yelled demanding

But Naruto's chance to answer was cut off by a teacher who walked into the class. Naruto breathed a relief and sat down in his desk.

The classes were finally done in a few hours. Naruto stretched his arms to air and yawned loudly. Damn, the classes were boring as ever. He didn't understand one of it at all. He guessed the dead last was so going to be his rank in exam later. Well, it's not like he cared any of it. Being the smartest one in the school wasn't going to change his life anyway. He sighed and put his book into his bag. He looked up when he heard a voice called his name.

"Let's go dude, it's time to lunch. Man, I am so hungry…." Kiba said rubbing his stomach softly

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if the curry was still left…" Chouji added, his stomach was rumbling loudly as his mouth was watering, thinking the foods that he was going to eat. Besides him, Shikamaru was yawning loudly.

"Oh, that's right, about that-

"Dobe"

All of them were startled as they saw Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's seat. Their eyes widened, taking a glance between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto grinned and waved his hand to his boyfriend. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn. Let's go now." He said shortly

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure, let's go now." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, standing up from his seat quickly and turning to say something to his friends. "Uh, sorry guys, I don't think I can join your lunch, I have to go with sasuke. See you later." He grinned and waved his hand to them before grabbing Sasuke and going with him.

All of them, included the rest of the students in class, widened their eyes in shock as they saw the pair went away together.

"What's with him and Sasuke….?" Chouji mumbled in confusion

"Troublesome…"

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned widely as they walked together to locker to grab his bento. He was really happy because Sasuke was walking with him right now. Not only that, He just picked him up instead waited him! He was really surprised. He thought Sasuke was going to wait somewhere when he sent the message to him. He even doubted Sasuke was going to wait for him because he was such a cold bastard! But, looked at them right now, his boyfriend just came to his seat and picked him up so they could walk together to the rooftop! Oh, he was so damn happy right now.<p>

"Oh, by the way, you don't need to buy that melon bread anymore, Sasuke.." Naruto said to his boyfriend as they finally arrived at his locker. He opened the lock and then took the bento he had prepared last night. Well, Kyuubi was the one who was doing most of it though.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow was raised on his forehead.

"Because you see…" He paused before showing the bento to his boyfriend. "Tada~! I made you a bento! Well, Kyuubi helped me to make it hehehehe…" he grinned sheepishly.

There was a pause, before the cold expression on Sasuke's face softened. "You don't need to do that, dobe.." he said with smirk

"Gee, bastard, I know you like it rightttt? You should at least thank me for this."

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto grinned at him, closing his locker door and locking it.

"Hn" Sasuke was about to walk away from the locker when something caught his eye. He frowned as he saw Naruto's left hand that was locking the locker. He raised his hand and quickly grabbed the tan hand, startling the blond. "What the hell is this wound?" he asked to his boyfriend, seeing the bandages that covering the fingers.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly retracted his hand, shoving it in his pocket. "Uh, it is nothing. Let's go to the rooftop now…" he said quickly and walked ahead his boyfriend. He flinched as he was grabbed by pale hand again.

"Tell me" Sasuke demanded to him.

"Uh, it is really nothing, sasu-" He cut the word when Sasuke glared at him. He sighed and decided to confess. "okay, okay, it is because I cooked last night alright. I was careless and got a cut."

Sasuke frowned and said again. "Show me your hand."

"Uh, it is fine, jus-

"Show me, dobe." He glared to him

Naruto sighed before finally giving up. He took his hand out of his pocket and showed it to Sasuke. "It is really fine now, teme. It's my first time cook something okay, it is normal to have a cut or two…" he said assuring

"first..." Sasuke mumbled softly, his hand softly stroked the bandaged fingers. After a few minutes, Sasuke let go the hand and said something. "Give me that." He said shortly, he gave no time for Naruto to answer him and quickly took the bento from his hand. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him, walking to the rooftop. "Let's go now." He said shortly

"Huh? What, wait teme, don't walk too fast damn it…"

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed a relief as they finally arrived at the rooftop. He walked to sit near the rails before lying down there. "ahhh, I'm so tired…" He groaned tiredly<p>

"Don't be such a cry baby dobe, it didn't even take five minute walk" Sasuke sat to him as he walked to sit beside the blond.

"But, it's the rooftop! There are three floors in this building, it is so tiriiiiiiiinnnngg" Naruto whined loudly.

"Hn, you sounded like a sick old man who only can sit on his wheelchair all day, dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. He frowned when he didn't get any reply like from the blond like he was expected. He turned his head to glance at the blond, sighing as he saw Naruto had his eyes closed. "Don't sleep dobe, we don't have all day to lunch."

Unnoticed by the dark haired boy, Naruto clenched his palm and his lips were tightened, before faking his expression into whined. "But, I'm tireeeeeed teme, let's just skip and sleep hereeeeeee"

"Don't be such a sissy and let's eat." Sasuke scolded him as he opened the bento and took a bit to taste it, ignoring the blond who was pouting at him.

He paused for a second before taking another bit. Seeing this, Naruto quickly sat up and asked his boyfriend. "How is it, teme, is it good? It is good, right? Right?"

"Hn"

"Gee, fine, I'll take that as a yes." He pouted and opened his own bento.

"It's fine.." Sasuke said softly

"Fine?" Naruto asked frowning."Hm, I'm gonna take that as a compliment then" He said grinning. "Oh~ Uchiha Sasuke just praised me~" he sang it happily

"Shut up"

They ate the foods in comfortable silence. Instead talking like usual, Naruto took the times to stare at his boyfriend as he ate his own food. Gaara's words were running a circle in his head. He had been thinking about it since yesterday. Gaara said that he knew Sasuke in the past, but he didn't remember any of it. Furthermore the dream he just got last night. It made him thought it all the times and it was so disturbing.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback-=-=-=-_

_"__Naruto"_

_"__Hm?" he hummed in answer as he slurped his orange juice._

_"__What's with you and Sasuke?"_

_Naruto nearly choked on his drink when he heard his best friend ask him. He took some tissues and wiped his mouth. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly as he answered it. "Uh, we are dating." He took a glance at Gaara to see his reaction._

_Gaara's eyes widened for a second before it turned back normal again. "I see. So, you finally got him huh" he said slowly as he tried to understand the situation._

_"__Huh? What do you mean with I finally got him?" Naruto asked in confusion_

_"__Well, you have been chase after him in the past. I thought you already forgot him. But, well, you two are together now." Gaara answered him_

_"__in the past? What do you mean Gaara? I just met him few days ago."_

_"__You really don't remember? Sasuke was from the same elementary school with us too you know?"_

_"__R-really? But I really don't remember ever met him before!"_

_"__At first I also didn't know it was him, because I didn't know his name before in the past. But I still remember his face clearly. So, I knew it was him as soon as I saw him. I also think you didn't know his name, Naruto. You always called him Princess in the past because he was really pretty. You always asked him to become our friend. You even asked him out to a date though he always rejected you"_

_"__Huh? Wait, wait, Princess?!"_

_"__Yeah"_

_"__But it was a girl! Not a boy! I remember about a girl who I really liked when I was a child, she was really pretty so I called her Princess since she never gave me her name! She was not Sasuke!"_

_"__But she was him. It's true that he really looked like a girl before, but she was really Sasuke."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock, trying to absorb Gaara's words. "S-so s-she was really Sasuke?!"_

_His eyes widened even more as he saw Gaara nodded at him. "B-but does that means she was a boy then?!"_

_"__Well, sasuke is a boy"_

_"__b-but, but, but, does it means that I liked a boy in past then?! Wait! Are you saying that I am a gay since I was a child?!" He said in shock_

_"__hm, I don't know. Are you a gay now, Naruto?" Gaara asked him back_

_Naruto paused as he was taken back by Gaara's question. He opened his mouth but only to close it again. He became really confused right now._

_"__Naruto, why are you dating Sasuke?" Gaara asked him again_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback ended-=-=-=-_

In the end, Naruto couldn't find an answer for the last question that Gaara asked. Even now, he still couldn't answer it.

Why he was dating sasuke?

It was a simple question, really. He could just answer it because he liked sasuke right? He knew he liked Sasuke, but, he liked Gaara too, he also liked kiba, shikamaru, chouji, tenten, sakura, and Ino. So why didn't he date any of them? Why it had to be Sasuke? Because he liked Sasuke in the past too ? But he didn't know he knew Sasuke in the past before Gaara told him. Or maybe because he wanted a girlfriend for the last time in his life ? But, it was a girlfriend that he wrote in his diary, not a boyfriend or lover. Or it is because Sasuke just came into image as he was trying to find a girlfriend?

Came to think about it, why did Sasuke accept him? If Sasuke was really Princess then why he decided to accept him now when he always rejected him in the past. Or because he decided to give him a chance since he always rejected him before?

_'__Fuck. This was so damn confusing.'_ He thought in head.

He shook his head and took a glance to sasuke again. Came to think about it, now after he stared at Sasuke's thoroughly, he found it was a bit familiar. Those dark eyes was so similar with the girl's he liked in the past, and his face, if you put more chubby fat on it, it would look like a cute girl, and reminded him of the girl he liked. Damn, did he really "Princess", the girl he liked before?

"Princess…." He suddenly said it aloud.

Sasuke stopped his hand from eating for a second before continuing again as if he never heard Naruto's voice before. But Naruto didn't miss the flinched Sasuke had when he called him Princess a few second ago. He smirked before saying again more confidently. "Princess"

Sasuke didn't stop his eating this time, but Naruto could see his body stiffen, though Sasuke could mask it perfectly as he looked up at Naruto. "What did you say just now, dobe?"

"I said Princess, Princess" Naruto smirked at him

"Did you just call me Princess?" Sasuke glared at him

"Because you are Princess, teme"

"Stop it before you regret it." Sasuke warned, glaring harder to the blond

Naruto frowned and became hesitated. _'Was he wrong? But Gaara never lie to him, so..' _He took a look at his boyfriend to see any reaction that he failed to see because the glare he got. Then he got one. Sasuke's palm was clenching his chopsticks really tight. He could see it was a bit trembling. His lips turned into smile before he said again. "Come on Princess, you knew what I am talking about."

Instead an answer like he was expected to get, it was only a silence that answered him. He frowned before saying again. "Sasuke, you can't lie to me you know. I know it was you right? Why didn't you tell me?"

He only met another silence as Sasuke was still quiet. His head bowed down facing the food in front of him. After a few minutes, Sasuke finally answered it hesitated. "You don't remember…" he mumbled softly.

Naruto's eyes widened brightly as he got the answer. "I knew it was you! You should tell me, Sasuke!"

"so what? It was only a past.." Sasuke mumbled again

"But it was important to me! Damn, I don't even know that right now I am dating my crush from the past." He groaned softly, rubbing his palms to his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the statement, he was surprised that Naruto just called him as his crush in the past. He quickly looked away from naruto as he felt his cheek was bit warm. He was about to get rid perfectly the blush he got, but Naruto's next words immediately ruined it.

"But you know, I am really glad that it was you Sasuke…" Naruto said smiling to him.

Sasuke's mind was panicked as he felt the blush was coming back. He quickly shook his head, trying as hard as he could to get rid of it. He breathed a relief after he felt his face was cooling down. He crossed his arms and answered "Hn"

"Gee bastard, if you keep answer it like that, I am going to start thinking that the grunt you always used was because you embarrassed or something." Naruto said with smirk. He chuckled as he got a glare for it. He shook his head and started to eat again.

Sasuke breathed a relief as he felt Naruto finally stopped talking. He was really panicked before when he heard Naruto called him Princess again like in the past. He thought the blond already forgot him, but..

He shook his head and sighed again. He looked up from his food to take a glance at the blond. He raised an eyebrow when he saw there was a single of rice stuck on Naruto's lip. _'Damn dobe, he couldn't even eat properly'_ he chuckled in his mind. Without thought, he raised his fingers to pick the rice from Naruto's lips.

"Dobe, you have a rice on your lip…" his voice was trailed off in the last word as his eyes widened slightly, realizing his face was only a few inches from Naruto. Breath was caught in his throat as his hand was frozen in the middle of air.

Dark met blue.

There was a sudden tension between them as they were staring at each other. Unconsciously, dark eyes slowly dropped to the pale lips in front of him. Sasuke gasped when he realized what he was doing and quickly retracted back his hand. But Naruto was faster, immediately catching the pale hand and pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered softly as he leaned closer to the dark haired boy. The dark eyes widened, seeing the blond in front of him leaned closer to him, before it slowly dropping heavily as he unconsciously leaned in too. Their eyes were slowly closing as they moved closer, closer, closer, and…

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

The school bell immediately broke the spell between them. Two pairs of eyes blinked a few times, realizing the situation and quickly leaning back as far as they could. Naruto blushed slightly while Sasuke quickly took his hand back."Uh…the bell…w-we have to go back to the class now…" Sasuke said awkwardly, taking the bento and his thing before standing up.

"o-oh, yeah…the bell…" Naruto mumbled disappointed, the blushes was still decorating his cheek. There was an awkward silence between them. After it felt like forever Sasuke finally broke the silence. "W-we have to go back, dobe" Sasuke said, clumsily moving his body to walk to the rooftop door.

Naruto who was still sitting on the floor was silent for a while, before he looked up at Sasuke. There was a glint of hestitation on his eyes as he was watching Sasuke walked to leave the rooftop. After a few minutes, he finally made up his mind and quickly stood up.

"Wait, Sasuke!" he called his boyfriend

Sasuke turned his head to him when he heard his name was called, but he didn't have a time to response when hands suddenly grabbed his shoulder and…

….the soft lips met his lips.

Dark eyes widened in shock. They looked up and met the blue eyes who were then slowly closing. Breath was caught in his throat as he felt the soft lips moved slowly against his own lips. His palms was clutching to Naruto's shirt tightly, as his heart was beating really fast. After for a while, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. He moaned as Naruto's lips clumsily kissed him. They moved against each other clumsily for a few times, before they finally found the right motion and moved together. They both moaned aloud in the sensation they felt.

Naruto moved his hand to grab Sasuke's neck while his other hand on the boy's waist, before pulling him flushed against his body. He moved them until they leaned against a wall next to the door. He flushed his body against his boyfriend and kissed him harder. Sasuke moaned aloud, grabbing Naruto's hair and clutching it tight, wanting for more, for the sensation, for the feeling they got. It was just so good. So damn good.

But the need to breathe was finally breaking the kiss. They both were panting hard and their faces were flushed red. Naruto placed his tan forehead against the pale one. His blue eyes stared dark eyes warmly as his lips turned into smile. "You are blushing, that's so cute Sasuke…" he whispered softly. He chuckled as he saw Sasuke's cheek reddened even more.

"Shut up, you are blushing too.." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know" Naruto answered softly with smile. He stroked his fingers softly on Sasuke's cheek before leaning closer. Sasuke immediately took the hint and leaned closer too. He clutched on Naruto's neck, moaning as his lips met another ones again. He closed his eyes and moved against Naruto's lips. He gasped when Naruto suddenly bit his bottom lips, causing his mouth opened slightly. Wasting no time, Naruto quickly took the chance and put his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. They both moaned aloud as their tongue met and moved against each other intimately.

They broke the kiss as they were gasping for breath. Naruto took a long breath before kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke moaned as he felt a tongue thrust into his mouth again. He clutched Naruto's neck tighter as he felt his legs began to trembling. Naruto held his waist and flushed his body to prevent him from fall as he tied his tongue against the other one. They kissed intimately, feeling the tastes of each other, the unbelievable pleasure that they got from the kissed against each other.

Naruto finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead agains Sasuke's as they were gasping for breath.

"That….was...

"-good?" Sasuke finished the word between his panting.

Naruto laughed happily and gave a peck to Sasuke's lips. He gasped when he saw Sasuke was smiling to him, a warm and genuine smile, causing him to mirror the smile brightly. They stared at each other warmly before leaned closer again. Their lips met in a soft touch before it slowly became intimate. Neither of them seemed remembering about the class as they were kissing so deeply.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>THEY KISSED! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!<p>

ohhh, I love this chapter, since it has already came to this, there will be a lot of lime/lemon scene ahead, at least it's what I want hehehe ^^

by the way, I just realized that this chapter have no diaries in it, haha, well whatever, I will write it for the next chapter :))

thank for the review :

Haruka Uzumaki21 : thanks ^^

Ada2012 : Thanks, and does sasuke have a hard life in this story? well, there must be something that made him using a mask, right? so yes, he has a hard life too, nobody is perfect after all :)

nini : did this chapter answer your question? haha xD

Amora lee : yeah I felt like I am really cruel, making him felt hurt like this, I am so sorry Naruto hiks ;'( btw I like Shikamaru, he is a lazy ass, but he is cool haha

thanks for all of you who were reading my story :)

Dont forget to review!^^

A/n : psssst I am starting to hate beta readers, because they are so slow, it's kind of turn me off in writing story :( eventhough they are very beneficial, well I know they have a life too, but damn, I really hate waiting :((


	7. Slap

a/n : in case you noticed it, I decided to change the date in the diary, dont ask why, just follow the story okay, hehehe^^

I hope this chapter do not disappointing you :)

warning : lime, yaoi

disclaimer : so naruto is not mine okay. "it is not Fro's too!"

note :

_**diary writing**_

_**thinking**__ / 'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Slap<strong>

* * *

><p>The students were immediately running around as the school bell rang, letting them know that the lunch time was finally over. The corridors were soon empty, leaving only traces of the students earlier. On a second floor of main building, where a teacher's office was placed, many teachers seemed busying themselves with the papers that were going to be used by them for the classes.<p>

In the corner of room near a window, a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties was sitting on his chair leisurely, holding a cigarette with his fingers. He leaned against his chair and let out a smoke from his mouth before sucking the cigarette again. On his table were many books that were placed messily.

"Asuma-sensei! Why are you still here?! The class was already starting a few minutes ago." yelled one of the teachers in the room.

Asuma let out a long breath and turned off his cigarette on his ashtray. "I know, I know, geez, I was about to go after I finished my cigarette."

"You have to stop that habit, cigarette is bad for your health, besides it's forbidden in school!"

Asuma rolled his eyes on that before taking his text book and walking to go to the classroom. He sighed as he finally arrived in the classroom. The class was immediately silent as he walked in the classroom. He walked to his desk and placed his books before looking around at the class.

"Well, I guess I have to roll your presence first huh.." He said opening the absent book. He took a pen and started to call the student's names one by one.

"Haruno…"

"Yes!"

"Ishihara…"

"yes.."

The rolling was organized according to alphabet. He called them one by one as the students would raise their hand or answered his call. All of the students he called were in the class except until when he reached the "U" alphabet.

"Uchiha.."

He frowned as there was no anwers from the boy. He looked around at the class to find him as he called him again. "Uchiha?"

"Sensei! Sasuke-kun isn't here yet…" one of the girls said to him.

"not here? Hmm.. Is it a council meeting again? Well, fine then… Uzumaki…" he decided to continue his rolling.

"um.. sensei, Naruto isn't here too…" one of the boys finally said

"No? hmmm…by the way who is this Uzumaki kid? I never hear him before…" he said wondering

"He is new student sensei… "

"new student? Oh I see, well I'll ask him later, let's just continue the rolling and start the lesson huh…" he said scratching his head.

* * *

><p>The winds were blowing hard, smashing against walls of the school building. It was also no different on the rooftop. The winds were blowing hard as if they wanted to bring everything they met with them. The school was now quiet since all of the occupants were in their own class. The only sound heard was the teacher voices that were teaching their lesson to their students. But the voices didn't reach the rooftop even only a bit.<p>

Two students were seen on the rooftop, standing against a wall beside a door. One had a blond hair, while the other one had a dark hair. The blond had the raven in his arms, leaning against the wall with only his arms as a hold which the raven used to stand. One tan hand was holding the raven's waist as the other one was on the head, while the raven's hands were holding the blond's neck really tight. Their mouths collided against each other really hot, making wet and slippery sounds as they moved their tongue so intimately.

_Hot._

The blond broke the kiss before licking the trails of their saliva on the raven's lips. He licked his tongue on the lips, nipping it softly and then moved it to lick the cheek, nose till it was stopped on the earlobe. "—naru—ngnnhh!" the raven moaned as he felt a warm and wet thing licking his earlobe, biting softly, before sucking his sensitive ear.

_Sweet._

Naruto moved his tongue down to lick the pale neck, giving it fluttering kisses till he found a right spot and sucked it hard. "aaahhh~!" a sexy moan was heard from the raven's mouth, sending a shiver all over his body.

_So sweet._

He licked his own lips before moving to another spot and sucking it hard, earning another moan from the raven that only encouraged him even more. His tan hand that was placed on the raven's head was crawling underneath the shirt, caressing pale skins gently until it found a small button on the chest. He twisted it and then pinched it hard. "nnngnn—naru—what are y—nnyaaah~!" the raven quickly closed his mouth with his own hand as he realized that his moan was too—

"cute.." Naruto mumbled softly, staring at his boyfriend's dark eyes. "Stop—nnnhnn—what ar—Nyaaahhh~!" he moaned again as he felt that naughty fingers twisted his nipple again, pinching it hard repeatedly, making it slowly hardened. "Stop—ngnh!—naru—aannhh~!"

_More._

Naruto gulped his own saliva as he stared at his boyfriend's expression, the pale face was now flushing red, the saliva was dripping out of his swollen pink lips, and the dark eyes was filled with lust, filled with desires, it was just so sensual. He had never seen something as this sensual. _More. He wanted more…_

"Sasuke…" he whispered softly as his fingers opening the button of his boyfriend's shirt, revealing a delicious pale skin. He licked his own saliva before leaning down and licking the pale skin. He stopped at the pink nipple before licking and sucking it hard. "nyaahh!—wa—wait—naru—aahhnnn~!" Sasuke couldn't stop the moan that was coming from his mouth as he felt a wet and slippery thing kept licking and sucking his sensitive skin, giving him an arousing feeling that he had never felt before. His loose pants now felt so tight because the thing he had under the fabrics was swelling and hardening.

But, as good as the feeling was, Sasuke just couldn't hold it anymore, his trembling legs was finally giving up and buckling down toward Naruto. Naruto immediately understood and caught him, carrying him in bridal style and moving him to lie on the floor. After that, he moved himself until he was right in front of his boyfriend, sitting between Sasuke's legs.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke in front of him, chest naked, flustered skin, trembling against his touches. He stroked his fingers on the pale skin, lips, neck, chest, nipple, abs, stomach, and kept moving down till he stopped on the something that he had never thought he would touch before. He gulped his own saliva as he was staring at it in awe "Sasuke, you are hard.." he whispered.

"S-shut up, my body is sensitive okay… I just can't help it.." he said panting, as he tried to control his breath. He startled when a hand suddenly gripped his pants and untied his belt. "W-wha- sto- what the hell are you doing?!" said him in panic, quickly grabbing Naruto's hand to stop him, but Naruto was faster, grabbing Sasuke's hand and keeping it away, as he quickly untied the belt. "I want to touch it" he mumbled softly

"Are you crazy?! Don't even d- nghhnn!" Sasuke's protested was cut off by his own moan as Naruto finally untied the belt and pulled out his pants and boxer in one move, releasing his cock to be exposed perfectly in front of him.

Naruto gulped his saliva as his eyes widened, staring at an alluring sight in front of him, he could felt all his bloods in his body was flowing quickly to a certain part of his bottom body. His body felt really hot as his libido now was controlling his whole mind. His blue eyes were gazing in lust as his fingers slowly moved to wrap around the pale shaft. He rubbed the shaft up and down gently, touching Sasuke's precum his thumb and pressing into the slit.

"Sto—ngnn!—Naru—ahhhn!" Sasuke moaned aloud as he felt Naruto fastened his move against his cock. His eyes widened as he realized Naruto had already opened his legs and leaned in closer to his crotch, stopping only when his mouth was only an inches from his cock. Breath was caught in his throat as blue eyes glanced up to his dark eyes before a wet and warm tongue slowly licked the precum on his cock.

"Ahk!—Naru—ahhnnn~!" Sasuke moaned really aloud as he felt something warm enveloped his cock, his body was trembling and writhing uncontrollable as Naruto was sucking hard his cock, licking it as if it was his favorite ice cream, giving him an unbelievable pleasure that he had never felt before, "—stop—ahhn!—it's dirt—ohh god~! Naru—Aaahhhhnn~!" moaned him again, not caring that his saliva was dripping a lot from his gaping mouth.

Naruto purred against Sasuke's cock inside his mouth as he heard Sasuke's sexy moan, encouraging him even more to touch his boyfriend. He groaned hurt as he felt Sasuke's fingers was clutching his hair really hard, unsure with what they wanted, either to stop him from sucking or order him to do more. "Naruto—I can't—Ahhn!—pleas—sto—ahhhnnn~!" moaned his boyfriend as he couldn't hold it anymore, his body was twitching, his precum was dripping a lot in Naruto's mouth, pushing his throat repeatedly before it was dripping in his stomach.

"Naru—stop!-ahhnn—I'm gonna—ngnnn~!—cum—ahh!—Naru—" moaned Sasuke, as he wriggled hard, trying to make Naruto let go of him. But instead let go of his hardened cock, Naruto was just sucking it harder, making Sasuke's stomach twitched hard as he couldn't hold the cum from coming, reaching his climax he moaned aloud in pleasure—

"Aaaahhnnn~!"

—letting out all white fluid he held which Naruto greedily drank all of it till empty. He finally let go of a now limping shaft from his mouth, before wiping his mouth as he gasped for breaths.

Sasuke's body was finally lying limp on the floor, his face was flushing red from pleasure, and his mouth was gaping, panting from hard breathing.

Sasuke glanced at his boyfriend who was sitting in front of him with his back against a wall, his breath was panting like him. He frowned when he realized that Naruto didn't take off even a single of his clothes, and that only him that was naked. A blush on his cheek deepened when his dark eyes fell at a bulge in Naruto's pants. "You are still hard.." he mumbled embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Let it be, it's gonna calm down after a while" Naruto answer easily, but there was a blush on his cheek.

Hesitated, Sasuke finally got up to move, leaning closer to his boyfriend. "Let me help you" he said as he finally sat between Naruto's legs.

"W-wait, are you sure?" asked Naruto nervously.

Sasuke just Hn –ed and opened Naruto's pants. Breath was caught in his throat when he finally caught a sight of it. Naruto was bigger than his, stood proudly in front of him with curls of blond hair that somehow made it more alluring. He gulped his saliva before leaning down and licking the precum to take a taste. It wasn't like he expected, it's a bit bitter and salt, but a thick masculine scent that came out of it was ticking his sense of smell, making him intoxicated, hypnotizing him to do more than licking. He wanted more, he wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto held his breath when he felt Sasuke opened his mouth widely, letting him inside slowly. "W-wait, Sasuke, you don't need to—oh god!—oohhhh!" he moaned softly as a warm and wet sensation was enveloping his cock, rubbing him in a back and forth movement. "Oh—Sasuke—Ahnn~!"

Sasuke fastened his move around Naruto, starting to get use with it. But being so new about this, Naruto couldn't hold it too long, "S-stop!—hhhn—Sasuke, I can't—ahhk!" panicked he quickly grabbed Sasuke's head when he felt he was really going to come and pulled him out of his cock. But as soon as Sasuke's mouth let go of him, a white fluid was immediately spurting from it, dripping right on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, before raising his finger to his cheek, touching white fluids on it. "Uh...gross..." he mumbled softly, making a face for it.

"Uh, s-sorry, I just— seeing you like this, making me lost a control" He wanted to apologized, really, but seeing Sasuke's expression was really making him can't stop from laughing. He wiped Sasuke's cheek and licked it, before moving his lips to touch pink lips that were tempting him. Sasuke kissed back as best as he could, after a few minutes they finally broke the kiss in panting. Sasuke let his body go limp toward his boyfriend, as he tried to control his breath. "I am tired" he mumbled softly, resting his forehead against a tan shoulder.

"Me too.." Naruto chuckled softly. He helped his boyfriend to dress up before pulling him to rest on his chest. Sasuke relived a sigh, feeling really comfortable with Naruto hugged him from behind.

"We never finished the bento" he said suddenly remembering.

"oh, actually I did"

"You did?" he frowned. "That isn't fair. I haven't finished it, and it was your first made too…" He mumbled the last word in lower voices. But it was still loud enough for Naruto to hear him since he was right behind him. "Aw, you are really happy that I made you a bento right, Sasu-chan?" he said chuckling

"I am not, and don't call me that!" Sasuke scowled, he turned around to glare at the blond.

"Aw, you don't need to be embarrassed Sasu-chan. Come on, let's finished the bento" Naruto chuckled as he saw a pink tint on Sasuke's ears. Who would think that the cold bastard was really cute when he was blushing? See, even thought Sasuke was scowling and glaring at him, he was still looked really cute because the blush he got, killing a scary look he supposed had. Oh god knew how hard he had to hold himself from squeezing the dark haired boy from being too cute. He didn't want to be killed by his boyfriend after all…

"Oh by the way, Sasuke, do you realize that we just skipped the class?" Naruto said suddenly

Sasuke blinked his eyes, staring at the blue eyes in front of him "oh, you are right" he said slowly

They stared each other for a while, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and laughed heartily. Sasuke chuckled softly before following a suit and laughing together.

"Idiot"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

After staying in the rooftop for a while, they finally came down to join the class. Asuma-sensei's class was already finished, but at least they could take the next class after it.

"Um, Sasuke, I need to go to a bathroom, do you want to.. uh I mean.." Naruto said as he stopped walking suddenly. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if he should ask his boyfriend to come with him or not, remembering the last time.

"I am coming with you." Sasuke replied clearly

"O-oh, okay then, alright…" he mumbled as he scratched his head before moving his foot to walk to the closest bathroom.

After a few minutes they finally arrive in the bathroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw his boyfriend got into one of closets, but decided to not comment anything about it. He walked to a sink and washed his hand and face before wiping it dry with his handkerchief. After he was done, he leaned against the wall beside the sink, waiting for Naruto to finish his thing.

He frowned when a few minutes were already passed but the blond had yet to come out. "Naruto?" he called his boyfriend as he walked to the closet. "Naruto, are you okay?" he called again, he was about to knock the door when it suddenly opened, startling him.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing there?" Naruto came out of the closet, grinning at his boyfriend.

"What take you so long dobe?" Sasuke asked him a bit suspicious.

"Was I that long?" Naruto asked back to him, as he walked to a sink to wash his hand. After he done, he wiped his wet hand on his pants before tilting his head toward Sasuke. "Teme?" he asked again smiling.

Sasuke looked at him for a while before finally shrugging it off. "Hn, let's go back, dobe"

"Aw, are you worry about me?" Naruto chuckled as he walked to his boyfriend, before wrapping his arm around his body. He smiled and kissed Sasuke's pink lips softly which quickly opened responding to his kiss. Their tongue met, licking and sucking against each other. Naruto broke the kiss, and gave Sasuke's a peck on lips for last time, before letting his boyfriend go.

"Let's go back teme" Naruto said with a smile, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's pale ones and pulling him to walk together.

"Wait, Naruto." Sasuke said suddenly, stopping their walk.

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head to him

Sasuke opened his mouth, but only to close it again. He tightened his lips before he said again. "It's nothing, let's go"

"Geez, what is it teme?"

"it's nothing, just go dobe" he said pushing him to walk

"geez, alright, alright"

After he was sure that Naruto didn't look at him again, he slowly raised his fingers to touch his lips, he frowned in confusion as he thought something in mind.

_'__Just now, the kiss tasted different, it's a bit bitter and…' _he paused and frowned even more. He looked up at the blond in front of him.

_'__Naruto...did he just….drink medicines?'_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**—****in the classroom **

"They still not come back." Chouji said to his friends, opening a snack with his hands.

"Thanks for telling us Mr. Obvious" Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing her hand and leaned back against her chair.

"Hey, do you think we need to search for them?" Tenten asked wondering.

"What's for? They will come back anyway.." Shikamaru answered with a yawn

"What are they doing anyway? They even skipped a class.." Ino said this time

"I don't know Naruto know Sasuke-kun, and they looked really close! Do you think Sasuke-kun is his best friend too, you know, he surprised us when he said Gaara is his best friend." Sakura said, glancing to the red haired boy.

"Hey, dude, you know something about this right?" Kiba pried at the red head, following by all his friends who were also curious about it.

Gaara didn't even blink as he turned his head to them. Pair of jade eyes bored into them before he smirked. "Maybe"

"What the fuck! You should tell us earlier damn it!" Kiba yelled at him

"What is Sasuke-kun doing with Naruto, Gaara!?" Sakura yelled, didn't want to lose.

"That's Naruto's business. You should ask him instead." Gaara replied, shrugging at them.

"What the fuck! Just tell us what—

"Hey, it's them!" Tenten yelled suddenly, cutting off them

All pairs of eyes, include the rest of the students in the classroom widened their eyes, as they saw Naruto chattered happily with Sasuke, while the dark haired boy was smiling at Naruto, as if they were a best friend for a really long time.

Naruto stopped the chattering as he walked in to the classroom. He quickly walked to his friend while Sasuke walked to his own seat. He smiled and waved at his friend. "Hey, g—

He didn't even get to finish his words when hands suddenly pulled him and all his friends rushed into him.

"What the fuck dude!"

"Where have you been?!"

"Why are you with Sasuke-kun?"

"What's with you and Sasuke?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his friends got him cornered and asked him so insistently. He opened his mouth to answer, but only to cut off by another yells. He looked to his side to find a help, but Gaara only shrugged his shoulder and smirked at him. _'Damn, so much for being best friend' _he cursed in mind

"Guys, guys, calm down, will you? Look, I can answer your question, but can you just stop asking me like this." He tried to calm them down.

"Shut up dude, just tell us already!"

"That's right, Naruto, why did Sasuke-kun smiled at you?!"

He opened his mouth, but cut off by another yells again. He was about to move and run from them, but all his classmates was surrounding him, blocking his way to run. He cursed loudly in his mind. If this was going to happen just because he skipped a class with Sasuke, he shouldn't come back here at all. Damn it. What's with Sasuke anyway, they treated him like he was some object that couldn't be touch by anyone or something.

"Shut up!" a voice suddenly startled them

Their's eyes widened as they saw Sasuke stood glaring at them. They swallowed and quickly moved away when Sasuke walked to Naruto. He glared deadly at them before taking Naruto with him. Naruto grinned nervously as he followed his boyfriend.

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun, why are you with Naruto?" Sakura suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke stopped his walk and turned his head to glare at the pink haired girl.

"L-look, Sakura-chan, it's nothing okay, we just—

"He is my boyfriend." Sasuke stated suddenly, cutting off Naruto's words.

All pairs of eyes widened in shock, their mouth was gaping and closing like a fish, not believing the word that just came out of the dark haired boy, including Naruto who was shocked by his boyfriend's words.

"W-what, th-that's not true right?" Sakura asked in shock

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously before turned around to the blond behind him. Naruto didn't even get a chance to response when he was abruptly pulled down toward his boyfriend, and soft lips met his lips. His eyes widened in shock, as Sasuke was kissing him, even putting his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and licked the trails of their saliva before turning around to face the audiences in front of them. "Was that clear enough for you? Naruto is my boyfriend. Don't even dare to touch him and bother him, or you are gonna regret it." He said, giving a dead glare to anyone in front of him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

They screamed at once together, too much shocked of it. Some of girls even had a nosebleed because a hot kiss they just saw in front of them even there were also some boys who secretly wiped their nose. Some were passed out from being too shock of the news or from too much lost blood because the nose bleeding. There also some guys who threw up because they just saw two guys have a deep kiss in front of them.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes before taking a shocked Naruto with him. They moved to sit on the corner, away from them.

"W-wait! S-Sasuke-kun, you are lying right? This isn't true right?" Sakura said stopping them, her voice was trembling while tears was glazed in her eyes, ready to break into cry.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just bored his eyes coldly at her before turning away to walk again.

"N-no! Sasuke-kun, tell me it's lying! You are supposed to love me!" Sakura yelled in denial, a single of tear was dripping down her cheek.

"Naruto! Please tell me it's a lie! It's not true right? Right? Sasuke-kun loves me? He has to love me!"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again. His blue eyes were wide in shock, confused with the situation in front of him.

"You jerk! I thought you are my friend! You took Sasuke-kun from me! He is supposed to be mine!" Sakura yelled angrily at him

"W-wha—? Sakura-chan, I don't—

**_SLAP!_**

"Shut up you bastard! You disgusting fag, don't even dare to call me that!" Sakura glared coldly before turning away and running out of the classroom in cry, leaving Naruto in shock.

He slowly raised his fingers to touch his now red cheek, before turning his head to door. He was about to run and chase after the pink haired girl, but stopped by a hand that was grabbing his hand.

"Let her go, Naruto… Let Ino take care of her… damn this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head, as he pointed out to Ino who was just running to chase her friend. He startled when a hand pushed him away and took Naruto from him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! That bitch! I swear I am gonna—

"Uhh, S-sasuke, I'm fine, it's alright…" he muttered softly, still feeling a bit shocked.

"But she slapped you!" Sasuke glared at his boyfriend, clenching his palms angrily.

Naruto sighed deeply before holding his boyfriend's hand to calm him down. "It's fine okay, it's just a slap.." Naruto assured him with a smile.

Sasuke frowned for a while, before he finally sighed. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I forgive her." He said glaring. He raised his fingers and caressed the cheek gently before he frowned again. "We should go to infirmary to check your cheek. It's really red" he mumbled softly. Naruto only sighed in answer, knowing that he wasn't going to win in argue with his boyfriend. He rubbed the pale palm in his hand, as he felt it clenching in anger again.

"Uh, dude, that's really shocked me off" Kiba said awkwardly

"Wow, Naruto, so he, I mean Sasuke-kun is your boyfriend?" Tenten decided to ask again, still not believing what had happened.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Do any of you mind to tell me why was Sakura like that?" he decided to ask them.

"uh, well…" Tenten answered unsure.

"Isn't it obvious? That's pink bitch loves your dude, man. She was angry because you got him first" Kiba said cutting off tenten

"Shut up, Kiba! Don't say it like that!" tenten glared at him.

"But, it's true! Sakura is just being delusional to herself!" Kiba glared back

"I thought Sakura-chan was only a fan of Sasuke…" he muttered softly

"She is, but well, you saw her" Chouji said this time

"Sakura has been in love with Sasuke for a long time, it's understandable for her to angry, though well, she has gone too far.." tenten explained to her friends.

"Don't talk like I am not here" Sasuke glared at them. "So what if she loves me? That bitch is too stubborn and delusional. I had already rejected her a long time ago. Now, she hurt Naruto. I am not gonna forgive her for this." He scowled angrily.

"Let's go dobe, let's get you check in infirmary." He said shortly before taking his boyfriend with him.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_April, 18_****_th_****_ 20xx_**

**_Dear nobody,_**

**_Todas was really a shock for me. You aren't gonna believe it that so many things happened to me today. One, I made a bento for Sasuke! well, kyuubi did a most of it, but still I made it haha. Two, I finally confirmed it from Sasuke, that he was really 'Princess', a girl that once was my crush in the past. I was really shock, I thought that I would never met her again, well, it is a him now. Damn, I didn't even know She was a boy! But still, somehow it made me really happy, meeting her again, or for the fact that I am dating her right now. I am really glad about it. But there was something that disturbed my mind, I haven't talk with Sasuke about it, do you think Sasuke would remember our promise in the past? If he did, then… then do you think… I should tell him… about my sickness? Hey, please tell me… What should I do about it?_**

**_Three, is that I finally kissed Sasuke, and, and, uh… we even did a blow job… you know it was really embarrassing to write it like this. But well, I was really excited about it, I thought I would never do something like that for the rest of my life…oh by the way it's another thing about Sasuke huh…_**

**_I guessed all of things that happened today were about Sasuke, because you see, this last thing was also about him too. When we come to the class, I got cornered by my friends because my sudden closeness with Sasuke, but he finally saved me though. He shocked me when he said to everyone that we are dating. I got a slap from Sakura because of it. Fuck. It was really hurt. I even need to compress it to prevent the bruise. Fucking bitch. She was angry with me now, damn. do you think I have to apologize to her? Hey… what should I do?_**

**_Today's mission_**

**_1._****_Made a bento for Sasuke -.-.-.-.- Success!_**

**_2._****_Lunch together with him -.-.-.-.- success!_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

A door was opened in a loud -**_Slam!- _**sound, letting a certain dark haired boy inside his apartment. He quickly took off his shoes and placed it in a rack beside the door before walking inside the room. He didn't even bother to say _'I am home' _like a normal people would do, because he knew that no one was going to answer him.

The room was dark and quiet. He just walked in it, not bothering to turn on the light, walking around in the dark room easily as if he was used to do it all the times. He threw his bag into sofa in his empty living room, before glancing to the corner of the room as he caught a red light in there. He walked to a small desk in the corner of the room, seeing the red light came from his phone, letting him knew that he had a messages call in it, not a slight different like yesterday, and a day before, and then a day before and before and before again. Same as usual.

He clicked his tongue between his teeth as he pushed a button on his phone before walking away to his kitchen. A –_beep- _sound was heard throughout the room as a message call was heard from the phone.

_"__Good morning Sasuke-sama, this is Takahashi. Uchiha-sama told me to tell you that they are going to London tomorrow to attend a meeting with some company in there. Uchiha-sama told me to tell you to help Itachi-sama when they are gone."_

The dark haired boy opened his fridge before taking out an orange juice and pouring it in a glass. He drank it slowly as he heard another –_beep- _from the phone, changing it to next message.

_"__Good afternoon Sasuke-sama. This is Takahashi. Uchiha-sama told me to tell you to stop playing around and start to work in the company. He wanted your presence in the company starting tomorrow"_

"Playing around huh…" he muttered softly. He threw the glass into the sink before washing it. A –_beep- _sound was heard again as it changed to next message.

_"__Good afternoon Sasuke-sama, this is Takahashi. Uchiha-sama told me to tell you that she had already sent you an allowance for this month. She also said that she missed you and wanted you to come home for a while."_

He clicked his tongue again as he walking to the sofa. He threw himself on it and sighed, placing his hand on his forehead, covering his dark eyes from no one to see. " missed me huh? Like hell that bitch did. If she did, she should told me herself instead ordering another people like this. That fuckers didn't even care if I died here." He muttered annoyed.

Another –_beep- _sound was heard again before it changed to another message.

_"__Good afternoon Sasuke-sama, this is Tobi, I am Uchi- I mean Madara-sama's secretary. Madara-sama said he wished to meet you again. He asked you to visit him in hospital tomorrow. Please come to meet him because this is important."_

"Fucking old man didn't know when to give up…" He muttered annoyed. The darkness of the room was starting to haunt his sight, heaving his eyelids. He sighed and closed his eyes, welcoming a darkness to come inside his minds, leaving his dark and deserted room alone. No one sound was heard in his room except his own low breath. The heavy silent enveloped the room as he was starting to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>so how do you think? dont forget to review!^^<p>

by the way, are any of you interested to be my beta reader? but I have to tell you I hate waiting okay, well, just asking haha

thanks for : Aelliea, Haruka Uzumaki21, , nini, Pinky chan

a/n : just want to tell you that I have been busy lately, It's going to take me a while for updating the story. I am sorry about it :)


End file.
